Second Chances
by HopelessFire
Summary: Lavender and Seamus after the Battle. Dealing with everything that comes their way, Learning to cope and Making their Second Chances matter.
1. Chapter 1: Scars and All

Set just after the Final Battle.

Chapter 1: Scars and all.

Lavender screamed "**Reducto!"****,** and watched as another Death Eater crumpled beneath her spell, his head exploding in a spray of gore. Turning she headed for the stairs, they were slippery with blood and bits of those who had fallen, and she was holding on to the side to keep from falling when she heard an earth shattering crack as another curse connected with the underside of the stairs and they collapsed and she hurtled towards to the rubble below, where she felt a crack in her legs she crumpled to the floor, she struggled to crawl from the stones as a nightmare of fangs and claws came out of nowhere. Who ever it was sank their teeth into her side, and their claws raked across her chest and leg. A strange feeling set fire to her blood, and she felt the curse flow into her and she heard a scream of **"NOOOOO"** from a familiar voice, Hermione maybe? Lavender couldn't concentrate on anything, all she could feel was pain and her body getting colder, her vision was fading until suddenly, everything went black.

Lavender wasn't sure where she was, or if she was even asleep, she felt pain surging through her body, through it was dulled, she was sure she was asleep. She heard voices, vague quiet voices talking **"it's been two weeks!!"** exclaimed a young man's voice, Lavender couldn't place the voice, it was familiar and warming. _"_**She lost a lot of blood Seamus"** came a woman's _voice _**"she has been under heavy sedation while we tried to fix her broken bones are heal some of the scars, she's lucky to be alive Seamus. She's lucky Hermione was there to get –him- off her, otherwise I dread to think the state she would have been in. we're hoping she wakes up soon though." **Lavender listened to what was going on around her, she heard Seamus' name twice, she had to be hearing things, he couldn't be here, she was imagining things, though something in her memory jolted:

**Flashback to two weeks before the final battle**

_She was at Breakfast when her owl flew in with that days copy of the Prophet, she rarely read it but she got it in order to keep tabs on Harry, Ron and Hermione, she knew if anything had happened to them it would be printed everywhere. It was like the man hunt of the century, One party of Harry and the other after he who must not be named. Her owl also carried that weeks copy of the Quibbler, she picked this up and flicked through it and saw an article about muggleborns who were on the run, she paused and read it "It is with great regret that we report that several bodies were found in the earlier hours of Sunday morning amongst the dead were Ted Tonks and Thomas Brown, both men had refused to register as Muggleborns and had fled, rumour has it that they met a group of snatchers, several people managed to escape, a Hogwarts student Dean Thomas was said to be amongst those who escaped. Our condolences are with the families of those who died"_

_Lavender just stared at the paper and whispered "No" she had been sat near Seamus who had heard her. "Lavs? You ok?" he asked her but she didn't hear him. Her eyes started to sting and grew damp, she had stood up and ran out of the great hall as the tears started to pour heavier. Throwing the door open she sobbed loudly and got as far as the stairs before she couldn't go any further, her tears just wouldn't stop. She curled up on the stairs and cried, she didn't even hear the doors open and certainly didn't see Seamus come out of the now open door, what she did notice is being pulled into a pair of warm arms and then stroking her hair in a soothing matter. "its ok" the voice said, it was now she realised she it was Seamus. She sobbed even harder, she didn't deserve to have him comfort her, she had been rotten to him last year, and she hated herself for it. "he cant be" she sobbed into his shoulder. "he can't." Lavender just cried into his shoulder. "both. Gone. Alone." She sobbed even harder. Her mother had been murdered not long after her dad left, she had been expecting that one, her mother was a blood traitor to the Black family. Lavender had been bullied a lot this year as it was widely published the Carrows knew and most of the Slytherin's realised that she was related to them, though a lot of her house hadn't figured this out, or she had denied it, Seamus had known all along, she had told them while they were dating. He was the only one that knew her outside of here. Her father's was just a shock. Totally unexpected, Lavender felt her head being moved and found herself looking straight at Seamus, in his beautiful emerald green eyes as he spoke "you will –never- be alone Lavs, I'm here. I'll be here always" and he kissed her on the forehead and let her continue to cry into his Shoulder._

_*** End Flashback***_

"I'll be here always" these words made Lavender try to speak, though her eyes were still shut **"shay"** her voice was quiet and the throat was very dry. Both Madame Pomphrey and Seamus froze and turned to look down at Lavender, she hadn't moved but both of them could swear they had heard her speak. Seamus moved closer to the bed and took on of her bandaged hands into his and kissed it, **"I'm here Lavs"** he was sure he had heard her say his name, even if he hadn't he wanted her to know he was there and wasn't going anyway.

Feeling the pressure on her sore hand and hearing his voice again her eyes fluttered and opened slowly, Blinking as she got used to the light, she didn't recognise where she was, she tried to sit up a bit but couldn't she was too sore, she looked up at the Matron and asked **"where am I? what happened?" **her voice was still very gravely. She looked down at Seamus who looked like he was about to burst into tears of happiness. The Matron looked down at Seamus and said **"Do you want to tell her? Or shall I?" **Seamus looked at the Matron with a pleading look on his face **"can you. At least you can explain everything to her better than I can." **His voice was all shaky and it sounded like he was struggling not to cry. The Matron walked around Lavender's bed and drew up a chair with her wand and took a deep breath as she sat down. **"ok, this is going to be a lot to take in so I am going to go slowly ok."** Lavender nodded her head and tried to grasp onto Seamus' hand for support, realising what she was trying to do he took her hand into both of his and kissed it again. The Matron looked at her with a look of pity on her face. **"Your in St Mungo's Lavender. What do you remember of the battle?" **Lavender thought back her memory was very foggy she didn't remember much **"erm. I remember shooting a curse and a death eater falling, running, falling and then pain"** she shuddered. She wasn't sure how long ago this was or if this was even real but she watched as the Matron nodded and she took another deep breath **"well, that is true from what I have been told, you were stood on the stairs when they collapsed under a spell and you broke both of your legs, as you were trying to get away you were attacked, by…by" **she paused, Lavender looked at her, frightened by what she was about to say. She looked at Seamus with tears in her eyes but his were closed and his grip on her hand had tightened for a moment. The Matron coughed and cleared her throat before continuing **"by Fenrir Greyback" **Lavender's heart sank. It had been a full moon that night; she knew it had because she remembered pointing this out to several people before the battle began. **"Will I…am I….?" ** she asked as her tears started to fall out of her eyes, petrified but knowing the answer, she couldn't bring herself to look down at Seamus now. The matron nodded her head and Lavender sobbed. She felt Seamus release her hand and he moved to the top of the bed and sat on it and placed his arms around her and said **"hey now. Don't cry, please. We will figure something out. I promise."** The Matron summoned a box tissues and handed them to Seamus who dabbed away the tears on Lavender's face. **"we've prepared the wolfsbane potion for you to take this month but there is something else we want to try as well but we want to see how you react to the wolfsbane first, as not everyone reacts the same to it. Sometimes it allows people to have total control, some none. Though it will affect your every day life, Seamus told me that you have seer blood in you. Is that correct?" **asked the Matron, Lavender nodded her head at this, it was true she had some seer blood in her, but not a lot, she was not able to make prophecies but she was able to foresee Weather, falling objects and stuff like that and she was very gifted at Tasseomancy and reading Crystal balls but that was it. **"Well that will have been enhanced as will all of your other senses. You will be able to sense if there is Magic around you when there shouldn't be as will other things. You may also find you have a shorter fuse than ever before."** Lavender just sat there in Seamus' arms taking all this in she felt Numb. **"What was it you wanted to try"** she managed to ask. The Matron smiled **"well they have been working on a method for you to be able to keep your mind, Occumlency. If you can learn it you should be able to keep your own mind, and the Wolfsbane would just help with the pain. If it worked it would mean you would still be you just once a month you would transform into a wolf for a night."** Seamus sat up a little straighter at this, and Lavender felt a tiny ray of hope. **"Well I'll try anything"** Lavender said, this time her voice was steady and even.

The Matron stood up and said **"I'm going to get your first potion and give you two some time"** Lavender and Seamus watched as she walked out of the ward door and Seamus stood up and want and sat in the chair, he looked worn out. **"Shay, when was the last time you slept?"** she enquired, she was worried about him, Seamus smiled at her one hand on his temple, the other reached out to hold her hand **"Dunno, I might have caught a wee kip on the chair here but I didn't wanna leave you."** Lavender blinked at him. **"how long have I been here for?"** this was the one thing Madame Pomphery hadn't told her. **"Just over two weeks. Everyone has been sending owls wanting to know how you were."** He explained to her. He had been bombared with owls from the Ministry and their class mates wanting to know what had happened. Parvarti was here almost every day to check up on her best friend as well. **"Two weeks? And have you even been home?" **she was shocked that she had been out that long. **"Aye, for like 2hours, I needed some clean clothes. The healers put me a bed up owa there, I wanted to be here when you woke up. I told you, "I'll be here always" **he responded. Lavender felt overwhelmed, she didn't deserve this, him being nice to her, especially after last year, She knew she had hurt him bad, Dean had told her. **"Shay, I don't deserve this"** she paused and looked at his confused face **" you, being like this, being here for me. I was a bitch. I hurt you. I know I did. You can't deny it. Dean told me." **Seamus cursed dean quietly under his breath before moving his chair closer to Lavenders bed and looked at his hand. **"Lavs, look. We never said we were dating or anything, Yes I was hurt but I understood and I could never be mad at you, never. I just wanted you to be happy and you were, at first at least. I could see how much you were hurting towards the end and wanted to be there for you, regardless of how I felt about you. I'm here for you. Always. I'll take you however you come, Lavender."** He paused and took a breath **"I – I love you." **he muttered quietly at his hands, Lavender had started silently crying as he spoke, as he looked up to Lavender's face and saw the tears he stood back up and went back over to her bed and put his arms around her **"What's the matt…." **he didn't have time finish his sentence as Lavender and silenced him with a kiss. **"I love you too shay" **it had took this for her to realise that she actually did love him, he was the one who was always there for her when she needed someone most. **"No matter what?"** she asked. Seamus smiled at and kissed her again he pulled her into a gentle hug, making sure he didn't hurt her and whispered in her ear. **"Scars and all" **


	2. Chapter 2: Putting the Past to Bed

This is set about a week after the previous chapter. I have skipped writing about the Ceremony where they receive their awards as it was a bit tedious. I hope you enjoy it :)

Obviously i am not Jk Rowling, Please don't sure. Reviews are welcome :)

Chapter 2**: **Putting the past to bed**  
**

Lavender was stood in front of the mirror looking at the scars that now took up the main part of her body; she didn't know how to feel about them. There was a healer helping her into her clothes as she was still a little sore. Seamus had gone out and bought her some new dress robes so they hid the majority of the scars on her body, you could see them on her shoulders and arms but this was unavoidable and she knew it. Her new dress robes were a pale purple, Lavender had giggled when Seamus gave her them and said **"Lavender for My Lavender" **she watched as the dress fell over her body, she actually looked pretty, **"Seamus did a good job"** Lavender said to the Healer who smiled and helped her into her tiny silver kitten heels, Lavender had, had an argument that morning about wearing heels. There was no way she was wearing flat shoes, she would lean against Seamus most of the day anyway, she didn't have the full strength to stand up on her own. Lavender pointed her wand at her hair and watched as it neatly curled itself and a silver ribbon gathered it all to one side. _**"**____**Tá tú go h-álainn"**____ came drifting through the door, Lavender turned her head and grinned, there was Seamus stood in the door in his Dress Robes. ____**"what does that mean?"**____ she asked, he had taken to saying to her in Irish because she had said she loved his accent. Seamus went a little red and said ____**"it means You're Beautiful"**____ this caused Lavender to go bright red. The Healer turned to Seamus and said ____**"there is a car due to pick you up any minute, she is not to drink or over excite herself and you are to bring her back here tonight. Its full moon in a week, she needs to be here, oh and before I forget here is the potion, she needs to take it every hour" **____Seamus nodded and walked over to Lavender took both of her hands and helped her to feet. Putting and arm around her he escorted her to the car that was parked outside, making sure she was in and comfortable the driver set of to the Ministry. _

___They arrived at the ministry with time to spare, Seamus helped Lavender out of the car and she was shaking ____**"are you ok?" **____he asked her, looking worried. Lavender smiled and kissed him on the cheek, ____**"Nervous. Seeing everyone, after what happened you know." **____Lavender felt physically sick, Seamus had filled her in with everything that happened. They walked towards the room they were told to go to, Seamus supporting Lavender, she took a deep breath as they walked into the room which was Full of familiar faces, they were all talking quietly to one another, Harry and Ginny holding hands, Ron and Hermione holding hands as well, Lavender felt a twinge in her stomach at the sight of them holding hands. Lavender looked around, Neville was stood talking to Hannah and he had his arm around him. The rest of the Weasley were there as well. Lavender smiled at Seamus as he lead her over to Dean and Luna they were sat talking Luna was still showing marks from the battle as was Dean though they were fading. ____**"Hey Dean, Luna"**____ Seamus greeted his best friend and Luna as they arrived next to them. ____**"Alright Shay? Hey Lavs, it nice to see you" **____Dean took a step forward as he said this and gave her a quick friendly hug. He must know, Lavender thought, they all must know by know what I am, will be. ____**"Hey Dean. Hey Luna. How are you guys?" **____ Before they had a chance to speak a voice drifted over Lavender's shoulder. ____**"Hey Lavender"**____ Lavender spun on the spot and swayed slightly losing her balance but Seamus caught her before she could fall, there stood Hermione, looking slightly red in the face. ____**"Hey" **____was all Lavender could muster at this point she knew she needed to talk to her at some point, thank her but she was hoping to wait until she was ready. ____**"I was wondering if we could talk before this all started." **____ Hermione asked. Lavender opened her mouth but it was Seamus that beat her to it ____**"Hermione, I'm not sure that's a good idea just yet, she's not steady enough to walk on her own"**____ he smiled so he didn't seem like he was answering for her, Hermione smiled back understanding ____**"its ok Seamus, I can support her, I won't be long, I promise"**____ Hermione looked at Lavender who nodded ____**"it's ok Shay. Yeah sure Hermione"**_

___Lavender took Hermione's arm who led them out a small door at the side and helped Lavender into a seat, as Hermione turned around and said ____**"How are you?"**____ Lavender shrugged a little. ____**"I'll survive… besides what's a few scars ehy? When it could have been much worse, I have you to thank for that Hermione, I owe you my life" **____Hermione looked surprised. ____**"what?"**____ Lavender had taken her by surprise and she had lost her train of thought. Lavender smiled at Hermione earnestly before explaining ____**"you got Greyback off me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today."**____ Hermione's eyes widened in shock ____**"that was you???"**____ Hermione exclaimed, she got up and went to hug Lavender ____**"I didn't realise!! Merlin's beard. I just thought it was a different student. I didn't recognise you, otherwise I would have stopped to help and not ran off!!"**____ Lavender chuckled lightly ____**"Hermione, you helped. You got him off me. I thought that was what you wanted to talk to me about…"**____ Lavender looked confused now, what else could it be? She thought to herself. Hermione looked at her feet and went red and rubbed her neck nervously ____**"well… I kind of wanted to talk to you about Ron… he and I… well we're together now…"**____ Lavender knew this already she had seen them holding hands ____**"Congratulations! Its about time."**____ She said seriously. She had known it was going to happen from the moment her and Ron had broken up. Hermione looked at Lavender with the same shocked expression as she had before, ____**"really? Your not upset or angry or anything?" **____she asked Lavender, who just smiled. ____**"Seriously, you two make more sense than me and him ever did, and besides I've got Seamus, I don't need anyone else. You thought I'd be angry about it?"**____ Lavender chuckled. ____**"not so much angry more upset, but you and Seamus? Since when?" **____Hermione enquired. Lavender's face lit up hearing you and Seamus, it made them sound official. ____**"it's a long story really but we got back together officially when I woke up in St Mungo's. he didn't leave for two weeks. He just stayed by my side, I couldn't ask for a better man in my life, especially now"**____ she beamed, she still couldn't believe her luck. Hermione looked at her old dorm mate for a moment, and laughed ____**"You love him don't you, its written all over your face"**____ Lavender flushed furiously ____**"Yeah I do."**_

___Before either of them could say another thing Seamus opened the door and smiled ____**"There wanting to start out here. You two done?" **____lavender nodded her head and went to stand up but fell back in her chair, Hermione got up and helped her up and walked over to Seamus and whispered ____**"Congrats Seamus" **____in his ear and walked out. Seamus looked confused and as he put his arm around Lavender he said ____**"what did she want"**____ he walked them into the room where the Minster for Magic now stood and she whispered ____**"Later"**____ as they took their seats._

___30 minutes later it was over; Seamus was supporting Lavender back towards the car to the hospital, ____**"so what did Hermione want?" **____ He asked after saying goodbye to the last of the people vanishing through the Floo Network. Lavender snuggled into Seamus' arm as the walked smelling his aftershave and smiling ____**"to tell me about her and Ron, she thought I'd be mad at her,"**____ Seamus looked at her in disbelief, ____**"and it didn't bother you? Not one little bit?"**____ Lavender shook her head ____**"No, after me and Ron broke up I knew it was only a matter of time, besides why do I need him. I've got someone much better" **____Lavender hugged him tight and kissed him as they arrived at the car, helping her in he slid in beside her and put his arm around her shoulders and smiled as she snuggled into him. ____**"she didn't realise it was being attacked by greyback you know. I thanked her and she was totally shocked. She seemed to think I was someone else."**____ Lavender told him in a conversational tone, Seamus whipped his head around in shock and looked her in the eyes ____**"she didn't realise?!" **____he exclaimed, ____**"No, she hugged me and then apologised for leaving me and said if she had known she wouldn't have run off. I told her she was being silly, she saved my life that's more than enough."**____ Seamus stroked lavender's hair as Lavender snuggled further into him and yawned, ____**"are you tired love?" **____ Lavender nodded her head ____**"a little, it's been a long day" **____Seamus used his wand to summon the blanket that was in the trunk of the car and wrapped it over her ____**"sleep lavs, I can carry you to the room." **____ Yawning again Lavender smiled weakly and closed her eyes ____**"thank you, will you stop tonight?" **____ Seamus bent down and kissed her on the forehead ____**"of course"**____ he muttered against her head ____**"thank you shay. I Love you"**____ and with that her breathing grew steady and Seamus whispered with his lips still pressed against her head ____**"**_Is tú mo ghrá Lavs"


	3. Chapter 3: Internal Struggle

Obvs im not JK and i make no sort of profit by doing this, its just for my own interest i do it :) please don't sue me. Reviews are welcome :D

* * *

Chapter 3: Internal Struggle

Lavender was sat cross legged on her bed in the ward, her hands wrapped tightly around her glass that contained a dose of Wolfsbane potion. Taking a deep breath she brought the glass to help lips and drained the putrid tasting liquid in one go, retching slightly as she did so, her body shivered. **"I'm scared Shay"** she mumbled to the boy that was sat opposite her. Seamus shuffled forward and kissed Lavender on the forehead and placed his hands on her cheeks. **"That's natural love. It will be ok; the Healers are going to make sure your ok. I'm not leaving the hospital, I'll be here afterwards. I'm not going any where"** Lavender smiled weakly, it was the night before the full moon and she was positively petrified, she had no idea what to expect, she knew it was going to hurt but she had not spoken to anyone who was an actual werewolf so no one could tell her accurately what to expect. The healers were just guessing. Lavender uncrossed her legs and felt pain rip through her body, every movement in the last two days and felt like someone was breaking her bones, she winced and this didn't go unnoticed by Seamus who immediately became concerned **"Lavs? Are you ok?"** he stared straight into her watery eyes as Lavender nodded her head, **"it's nothing shay, I just wanted to lie down, I'm a little tired"** Seamus got up off the bed and helped Lavender to lie down, carefully and genteelly he had never seen her look so fragile, or go through so much pain, the healers had said that this was to be expected her body hadn't had a chance to fully recover from the attack and it is was now preparing to transform, watching her in pain was like someone was kicking him in the crotch every time she flinched or winced, he had no idea how to stop this pain, he wanted to protect her. Once she was lying down Seamus went to the other side of the bed and lay down next to her, the healers and made the bed bigger for this one night for them so Lavender wouldn't be alone. Lavender turned over carefully and snuggled into Seamus' chest, kissed his chest and muttered **"thank for you being here."** Her eyes fluttered and she started to drift off. **"always." **Was Seamus' simple response as he too fell asleep,

Pain ripped through Lavender's body and she jerked away screaming loudly, she was not used to this pain, it was not pain that she was used to, she remembered the pain from the attack now, this was worse. It went searing through her spine, her scream woke up Seamus who picked up his wand that was next to him **"who is it? What is it?"** he had his wand pointed at the door and stared at it for a few seconds before realising it was Lavender that was screaming. **"Lavs? What is it???" ** His voice was full of panic and worry as a Healer came hurtling through the door, **"Lavender you need to lie still. It's just your body reacting to the Potion. It's preparing your body" **the Healer explained to Lavender who had just started to trash. Seamus, panic stricken and worried leaned over Lavender who was thrashing and pinned her down as the Healer uncorked a vial of an aqua blue and said **"Lavender this is going to make the pain stop, you need to stop thrashing and drink it."** Lavender struggled under the weight of Seamus wanting him to let go just shook her head, **"Please,"** she whispered. **"Just make it stop. All of it"** as she was speaking the Healer had poured the potion into Lavender's mouth and placed her hand over Lavender's mouth forcing Lavender to swallow it. The effect was almost instantaneous, the pain eased off and tears started to fall down Lavender's face. Seamus picked her up and wrapped his arms around her. Lavender was shaking head to toe, the healer smiled at the pair of them before saying **"that potion will wear off just before night falls. Unfortunately we cannot do anything for the pain tonight. There will be someone here in a few moments to prepare the room for you, Seamus after this is done you will have to leave the room, we are unsure how Lavender is going to react to the transformation,"** Seamus just nodded in agreement as Lavender sobbed into him.

Lavender was more scared now than she had ever been, if that pain was anything to go by tonight was going to be horrible. Seamus just sat there quietly as Lavender cried herself out, and soaked through his t-shirt, after about an hour a medi-wizard arrived knocking on the door **"I'm 'ere t'prepare the room, the matron said ya's can gan outside of wee bit while I'm 'ere if ya's want" **Lavender lifted her head from Seamus' shoulder, her eyes puffy and red, tears still silently pouring down her face, she looked at the man in the door and then at Seamus and nodded croaking **"outside"** Seamus stood up and helped Lavender on with her robe and lead her down into the small garden outside. Sitting them both down on a bench he put his arm around her, **"I was talking to a Healer yesterday when you were in the shower" **he told her, she looked at him, she had managed to get a grip on herself now. **"Oh yeah what about?"** she asked enquiringly, **"Well… given you react ok tonight they are going to discharge you and you can leave the hospital, and just come back every now and again."** Lavender smiled a little at this news, she was fed up of being in hospital and then her face fell again. Seamus saw this and looked curiously at his girlfriend **"do you not want to leave?"** he asked mistaking her facial expression, Lavender shook her head, **"course I want to leave, but…"** she paused **"I've no where to go, I don't have a home anymore. No family."** Seamus hugged Lavender tightly before speaking **"well…"** he rubbed the back of his neck nervously **"I thought of that, and I've found a flat in London. And I thought, maybe, if you wanted too of course, we could live there. Together" **he went bright red as he finished speaking, Lavender looked at him dumbfounded before throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the lips, after a minute or two she pulled away and beamed at him **"I'd love too"** and kissed him again.

They sat there enjoying the warmth of the day when a healer came out and said **"Lavender, we need to get you inside before it gets dark." ** Seamus looked at Lavender who had gone a delicate shade of green at this statement, her face mirrored how he felt, helping her up he pulled her close and whispered **"it's going to be ok, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." ** They walked silently back up to Lavender's room in the hospital, it no longer looked like a hospital room, it looked like the inside of forest, Lavender could clearly see the sky from the door, there was dark trees all over what used to the outside wall, it looked like a section from the Forbidden Forest, just less creepy, there was daisies in the grass, it had a resemblance to the forest just behind her childhood home where she used to go and play with her dad. A tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered all the happy times with her father in their forest. The Healer that was stood with them was the first to speak **"it's been transfigured into something familiar, it will change back into your room as you transform back, Seamus obviously cannot be in the room with you for safety reasons, we have set up a room for him next door with a window that allows him to see in if he wishes to see you. It has also be completely soundproofed as well so no one other than the Healers and Seamus will be able to hear you, again this charm will drop in the morning, once she has changed back to herself Seamus you will be able to come back in and be with her. She may not totally be herself again tomorrow but will have to wait and see for that matter"** Lavender nodded her head and took a step into the room, she saw a pile of books on the floor and asked **"what are those for?" **the Healer smiled at Lavender **"we aren't sure what time the moon will start to show over this room so these books are here to entertain you, Seamus gave us a list of your favourite and we got a hold of them for you to read, if you wish to do so."** Seamus smiled at Lavender as Lavender said **"thank you."** She gave Seamus a kiss on the cheek and walked into the room, pretending to be a lot braver than she felt, as the Healer shut the door and sealed it Seamus felt part of this body sink, he knew tonight was going to be absolute torture for both them, her more so than him but ever scream and howl he would hear would be like another stab in the chest, as he walked into his room he saw straight into her room, he knew she wouldn't be able to here him but he muttered **"I love you Lavs"** anyway, hoping she would at least feel his presence.

Lavender heard the door shut behind her and she looked around the room, well forest now, _"this is it."_ She thought to herself, _"This is what the rest of your life is going to be like" _she shuddered as a tingle of pain went down her spine again. She walked over to her pile of books and looked through the stack. Pride and Prejudice sat on the top of the pile. _"He actually paid attention"_ she thought and smiled to herself. She remember telling him that this was her favourite book in the world, her muggle grandmother had given it to her as a small child before she died and Lavender had fallen in love with it. She sat down the patch of grass and began to read and her mind was taken off the forthcoming event and went to a happier place.

She reached the part of Mr. Darcy's first proposal as she felt a chill run through her whole body and she looked up, she hadn't realised it had gotten dark, her night vision was better than ever since the attack, she looked up at the sky as the moon moved out from behind a cloud. It happened instantaneously, her pulse started to quicker and shooting pain ripped through her spine and she felt it curve slightly, the force in which is curved forced her down to the floor on all fours, she watched horrified as her hands started to shrink and hair started to appear, chocolate brown hair appeared on her hands and the rest of her body as she felt a searing pain run through her head, she didn't scream though, a whimper is what passed her lips. Her whole body shook and pain ricocheted through her, worse than the cruciatus curse, she howled this time, it was this that caused Seamus to jump, he had dozed off and he ran to the glass and his face fell, there she was, on all fours shaking and whimpering as bit by bit her body changed, she was now covered in chocolate brown fur. Seamus felt physically sick. He watched as her eyes grow and her face elongated and transfigured into a wolf, her hand and feet shrunk down into paws, as quickly as it had started she had changed. Lavender sat there, whimpering, sore.

She was able to look down her now transfigured self, she was a wolf, yet her mind was hers. She felt the pain in her bones and the muscles surrounding them, she pulled herself up onto all fours and fell back down again. A voice in her head chuckled _"It's like Bambi learning to walk"_ it took her a few attempts to be steady on all fours; she looked around the room, she was too sore to do anything, too tired after that. She looked directly at where the glass was and where Seamus had been watching, he had laughed at her trying to get up, he felt sick for laughing but it reminded him so much of Bambi it was unreal. As her head turned towards the mirror his heart skipped a beat, he saw her beautiful blue eyes staring right at him. He smiled; he knew that she would be ok; if her eyes were still there she must have some form of control over herself.

Lavender padded her way over to some of the trees and lay down, as something in her changed, her mind slipped and she let out a bloody curling howl and her pulse quickened again. Part of her knew it was trapped, her stomach growled almost as loud as she had howled, she needed something, part of her mind, a part Lavender had never heard before hissed _"fooooood!!!!" _loudly and was trying to get her to claw at herself in order to get what she needed. Her head bowed obediently, and she bit herself hard and it was this pain that soared through Lavender and brought her back to her sense _"Noooooo!!!"_ the voice screamed and the Wolf whimpered. _"Seamus! I can't do this to him._" The voice rung through her head again and again the wolf whimpered. She was gaining control again. _"I need to be strong, it's the only way I can get through this. I won't be like him. I will NEVER hurt anyone. Ever!!"_ the voice of Greyback her erupted in her mind again, fighting with her, _"You're hurting him anyway. We deserve blood, humans, you know it's true."_ The part of her brain that was hers creamed _"No!!! I'll never be like you! I don't WANT blood. I didn't choose this. You cannot make me!!"_ at this another spasm of pain went through Lavender's body causing her howl again. And the voice of Greyback laughed manically through her _"You will see my way eventually. He will leave you, how can he something like you. He doesn't love you, he never will. Accept it. Get what is rightfully yours, his blood is yours for the taking_" _he_ voice changed and became more seductive "_take it lavender. Take what is rightfully yours"_ Lavender shook her head hoping that would rid her of the voice as she argued _"he loves me, not this, he loves me for WHO am I, not WHAT I am, He loves me Scars and all, just because no one LOVED YOU doesn't mean it is impossible for other to find love"_ this time another spasm of pain went through her harder than before.

** Seamus was stood the glass watching Lavender change from whimpering to howling and watched her bite herself and he started to feel sick as the healer walked in the room to see how Lavender was going. **"What's happening? Why does she keep doing that????"** he asked the healer in a panicked tone. The healer stood and watched for a minute and then smiled before explaining **"she's fighting with the voice of her creator, when werewolves change they can hear the voice of their creator, they instruct them on what to do, more so the first time they change as they don't know what is happening. It is why Greyback specialised in children, they remember what happened the first time and they follow his voice every time without questioning, the Wolfsbane stops the voice coming through but it seems it hasn't worked for Lavender, but by the looks of it, she's fighting him off."** Seamus didn't feel much better but at least he knew what was happening now and he just prayed she would win this fight**

As the pain shot through Lavender's transformed form she heard him laugh. _"He might have loved the old you, he won't love you now. Just look at you. You're a werewolf"_ this was the final straw for the Lavender, she sunk her claws into the side of body, wincing slightly at the pain but screaming _"get out, I am NOT like you, I will NEVER be like you, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!"_ this last exclamation Lavender rose off the floor back onto all fours and howled, loudly. As she finished howling she heard no retaliation, she had done it, she had driven him out of her head. Whimpering again a final spasm of pain went through and she felt totally alone. She could think clearly now, her mind was her own. She curled back up on the patch of grass shaking and whined as she fell asleep, exhausted from the battle in her head.

Lavender had no idea how long she had been sleeping but she woke as she felt another shoot of pain go through her body causing her to wake, as her eyes adjusted she saw that it was light now, the room was starting to transform back to her hospital room, and lavender looked down and watched as the fur disappeared from her body and she saw the marks from where she had both bitten and scratched herself, they were bleeding quite badly now, she stood up and stumbled over to the bed as the door flew open, and in came Seamus, looking tired and a Healer who was smiling and had a bottle of Dittany with her, Seamus smiled and helped her onto the bed as the Healer dabbed Lavender's wounds and she winced. **"Lavender well done!"** exclaimed the Healer. Lavender looked confused, **"why are you congratulating me, I hurt myself!!!"** to her surprised the Healer was still beaming at her, as was Seamus. Lavender started to look very confused as the Healer spoke again, **"Lavender you have less injuries than every other werewolf we have had transform in here, you fought out the voice, the Wolfsbane was supposed to stop him getting in but he did and you got rid of him, without using Legilimency! How did you do it???"** Lavender still looked very confused, no one had told her what the Wolfsbane was supposed to do, she just thought it made it less painful and stopped her wanting to hunt. **"well erm… we argued… he was trying to tell me I needed blood and it was my right and then he tried to tell me that you"** and she looked at Seamus **"…shay would leave me because of what I am and then something snapped and I shouted at him"** it felt very weird explaining this as it was all going on in her head. **"and then something happened, I felt pain, and then peace in my head, my thoughts were my own and I knew he was gone"** The healer smiled as did Seamus, the healer had explained to him that her last and loudest howl which was almost torn his heart out was her getting rid of the voice. It was this that stopped him running out of and bombarding the door down and going in to make sure she was ok, he didn't care about the consequences. The Healer just nodded at her **"you howled, and pretty loudly too I might add and started to shake and then you fell quiet. You didn't stir all night after that. He's gone now and will never come back into your head, you will still need to take the Wolfsbane just in case though."** She explained to Lavender who no longer looked confused and just beamed and then she a thought occurred to her **"does this mean I can leave now?"** the healer nodded **"I don't see why not, though not for a few days, it gives you a few days to recover from transforming."** She smiled at Lavender whose face lit up **"I'll go start the paper work now so its all ready for when we can discharge you"** and she turned and left the room, as the door shut Seamus got onto the bed next to her, placed his arms about her and kissed her on the lips. **"You did good love! I was so worried about you, but we can go home soon!"** he looked like he was about to explode with overwhelming happiness. Lavender just smiled at him and kissed him on the lips softly and snuggled into him and whispered **"our home"** against his chest.

* * *

A/N I know this chapter is reeeeallllllyyyy long and im sorry i just didn't know where to end it and i had a lot of detail to put in this chapter! i hope you enjoy it :) Review's are welcome :)

FrenchieFemale xD


	4. Chapter 4: Wolfsbane

**Sorry I've not posted recently, life got in the way and things needed packing, but I am back now, my access to the internet reduces as of mid week however I promise to keep writing and posting when I get on. Thank you for all of the reviews, keep them coming =) **

**Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any aspect of HP only in my dreams do I, which counts right?**

**The Wolfsbane recipe I mention here is totally made up, I cannot find a recipe for the real one, I owe thanks to Brooke for helping me come up with this.**

Chapter 4: Wolfsbane.

It was two days after the Full moon, Lavender was sat on her hospital bed, reading the Quibbler Seamus had brought her when the healer walked in "**how are you feeling?"** asked the healer, **"still sore but at least I can move now"** replied Lavender, for two days she had been bed ridden while her bones repaired themselves, transforming to and from a wolf caused all her bones to break and left her bed ridden and bruised for the last two days but today she had managed to get out of her bed and get as far as the bathroom before the pain made her sick. She was grateful Seamus wasn't here, he would have told her off for getting out of bed, and he was sorting things out with the flat at the moment as the Healers were hoping to let Lavender go home tomorrow. The healer smiled at Lavender and said **"we need to teach you how to make the Wolfsbane potion, so you are able to make it yourself and won't need to rely on someone else as it is useless if it gets ruined."** Lavender nodded, she knew she needed to learn this, she didn't want to have to keep coming back to St Mungos every month for a week to get potion, it would limit her as to what she could.

She nodded and smiled at the Healer, she swung herself of the bed, she was dressed today, albeit in sweat pants and a t-shirt but she was dressed, placing her slippers on her feet she walked slowly and followed the healer to the room where they prepared potions. The healer handed Lavender a recipe, it looked really confusing, the Healer just smiled at her, **"Don't worry, I'm going to show you how to make it Just in case you forget anything. The important thing to remember is you have to take a dose everyday at the same time for a week before the full moon. You can't miss any or take any doses late or it won't work. Alright, give me a second to gather all the ingredients. It's best to have everything in place before you start."** And she walked off to the store cupboard and came out with several boxes and jars hovering behind her. Lavender looked at all the ingredients with wide eyed shock! **"It's not that bad, really. Okay, the main ingredient is wolfsbane root. You have to chop it really finely- and you need exactly 20.2 grams. And I mean exactly 20.2 grams."** The healer started to explain, Lavender nodded as she watched the Healer chop a little bit of the wolfsbane root to demonstrate how finely it needed to be chopped. **"Okay, that's what it should look like. You do the rest" ** Lavender nodded, this was not going to be easy, but she knew she would have to learn, Seamus would probably just blow up the cauldron, he was no good at potions, but Lavender was not much better. As she took the knife from the healer, she felt pain wrenched through her arm, gritting her teeth and started cutting up the roots trying not to wince at how much it hurt to chop. **"like this"** she asked. She didn't think it was completely wrong but didn't want to ruin it so thought it was best to ask, The healer smiled at her and she took the knife back. **"That was right. I'll finish since it seems like it you're still in pain" **Lavender nodded and felt the pain ease in her hand, the healer took the Wolfsbane root and put it on the scales, it was exactly 20.2grams, Lavender smiled at the Healer who continued "**Next is .5 litres of pomegranate juice. Again, exactly .5 litres. You add and stir clockwise 10 times. Have a go." ** Lavender took the pomegranate juice and measured out .5 litres, and added that the cauldron which turned bright pink, she then stirred, clockwise 10 times and the potion turned blood red, **"Next .5 ml of rattlesnake venom. Be careful. It gives rashes if you get it on your skin. It's pure venom. After you add it, stir clockwise once and counter-clockwise 5 times. Then it simmers for 5 minutes"** continued the Healer, Lavender was rather confused by now but did as she said, being very careful not to spill it and made a mental note to keep that away from Seamus who would no doubt get it everywhere. After the 5 minutes where up the potion was now a puce green colour, it didn't look very appetising but Lavender knew it wasn't going to be that colour forever but it was going to taste pretty nasty anyway. **"it's 5 newt eyes now, placed one at a time. Careful not to splash as you add them. The potion is still really volatile and the snake venom hasn't blended in completely yet."** Lavender counted out the Newts eyes, trying not to retch, the things that were going into this potion were making her feel sick, and she knew that she was going to have to make this away from Seamus, he would be a health hazard to be around when making this potion. After these were added the healer explained the next step **"Next, 16 ml of bonnadella. Then it has to simmer for 30 seconds" **Lavender followed the instructions, 30 seconds later the potion was a paler green, exactly what was described on the recipe, she smiled a little to herself and thought this is the best way to learn, they should have _shown_ us how to make potions at school, it might have avoided more accidents. The healers voice snapped Lavender back to reality **"The final step is that we add 2 grams of ground snail shells and 5 grams of ground sage. It must be added at precisely the same time and then leave it to simmer for 2 days"** Lavender's eyes widened at the idea of adding two things at the same time, every time she had tried this at school it had gone wrong, she had even done a Seamus once and blown up her cauldron because she made a mistake adding two ingredients and spent a week in the hospital wing cause she had turned herself completely blue. Lavender nodded and said **"can we do one each or can you do it, I don't want to mess this up first time around" **she was quite scared about messing up this potion, it was too important and it could be dangerous if it was tampered with. The Healer nodded and took a spoon with 2 grams of snail shells and Lavender took the Ground sage, **"after three"** said the healer **"3, 2, 1" **they both tipped their spoons into the potion and it started to turn froth a little which cause Lavender to jump back a little and wince at the pain but the Healer just smiled **"that is what is supposed to happen, as long as it is left alone for 2days it will be perfect. Remember 2 days! You will need to make it about 2weeks before full moon so you can start taking it. But now I think we should go back to your room, don't you?" **Lavender nodded her head in agreement and turned to walk out of the room; this being a werewolf thing was just going to be a pain, both literally and figuratively. As they got back to her room Seamus was waiting there, looking a little worried, he came over to her, gave her a hug and said **"thank goodness, I didn't know where you were!!! Are you ok???"** he looked her up and down, she was rather shaky on her feet, she hugged him back and lead him into her room, sitting down on the bed she explained **"I'm fine shay, just a little tired, I went to learn how to make the Wolfsbane, apparently I did it right but I was being told what to do, It's hard to make Shay and dangerous, I think I'm going to have to do it, if you do it you might blow up the apartment!"** she teased, Seamus laughed at her, **"I think you best, you don't want me ruining that, though I will learn how to make it, eventually, I want to be able to help you. Though maybe I should just watch for a while." **Lavender smiled at him, feeling absolutely exhausted she leant on Seamus and closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Home

**Two chapters in one day, I really must love you guys, there is a bit of Hannah and Neville in here as well.**

**Usual disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its franchise, I just wish I did. **

**I just write my ideas down on paper and pray I don't get sued for them xD**

Chapter 5: Welcome home.

It was two weeks after full moon now, which of course meant full moon was two weeks away but this didn't bother Lavender at the moment, she was finally leaving the hospital today. The healers had shown her how to perform glamour charms so she could hide the scars away from view and had helped her into proper clothes for the first time in four weeks. Her bruises had faded away now and she was looking forward to being some where other than a hospital. As she dressed she looked around the room, it had been hers for the last four weeks, her life had totally changed in this room, she was a different person to the one that was brought in broken, she was still recovering but she knew the whole wizarding world was. Walking out of the room with her bag under her arms, she walked over to Seamus who smiled at her and said **"Ready to go home beautiful?" **Lavender smiled, she was anything but beautiful today, she felt rough still but she figured Full moon's would take some getting used to, **"yeah, lets go"** they walked over to the desk and filled in the release forms and she collected her Wolfsbane potion which was ready now and she had to start drinking next week. On her birthday as well which she was _really_ not looking forward to, she was hoping Seamus wasn't planning anything for it.

As they finished the paper work they walked out of St Mungo's and headed into the London streets, Charing Cross was just up the road, she was quite scared about walking into the Leaky Cauldron, she didn't know how many people were aware of what had happened to her, of what she was now. She felt uneasy about being out in public, though her scars where covered by the glamour charm she pulled her scarf around her tighter, Seamus saw her do this out of the corner of his eye and puts his arms around her and stopped her walking for a moment, **"Lavs, its going to be ok. You can't see them, only those at the school know what has happened and the Minster of Magic, they have been told –not- to tell. Rules are getting changed. Everything is going to be ok."** He kissed her on the cheek as she nodded clumsily and walked into the pub, taking a deep breath as she walked through, it was not as full as it normally was, she looked around and saw Neville and Hannah sat at a table holding hands, this made Lavender smile, she knew they had both liked each other for a long time, it was nice to see them together properly now. Neville's face was still showing some scars from the torture and battle but he was glowing with happiness, as was Hannah. They both seemed positively happy, as they saw Lavender and Seamus walk into the bar, Hannah smiled at Lavender and came over and gave her a hug **"Lavs! It's so good to see you! We wanted to come see you in the hospital but they wouldn't let us!"** she looked a little put out at this, Lavender just smiled and hugged one of her best friends back **"it was only Shay they would let in, they weren't sure how long it was going to take me to recover"** she smiled and hugged Neville as he came over after he had shook hands with Seamus. **"How are you Lavs?" **asked Neville as he hugged her, she sighed and smiled, if she told the truth it would upset everyone so she went with a little of the truth, and a little lie **"I've been better, but I am coping, it's not too bad."** She smiled and leaned on Seamus, **"congratulations by the way you two, it's about time"** she smirked praying to god it changed the subject. Hannah beamed, **"Thanks Lavs! The same to you, I was wondering how long it would take you two to get back together"** Hannah gestured towards Lavender and Seamus, whom she was now leaning on for support, she was feeling a little weak now. Seamus smiled at Hannah **"aye it was only a matter of time, anyway guys I gotta get Lavs home, the healers said she was to take it easier. We'll catch up properly soon!"** Hannah and Neville nodded in understanding and said** "oh and happy birthday for next week Lavs!"** Lavender smiled **"thanks"** as Seamus led her out of the bar and into Diagon alley, they walked a little way down the alley before Seamus stopped at a door which lead up to a block of flats, as he opened the front door, he kissed Lavender. She hadn't been expecting it so dropped her bag, she kissed him back for a moment and then chuckled, **"what was that for?"** she asked. Seamus smiled, **"do I need an excuse to kiss the woman I love?"** Lavender blushed and shook her head **"I guess not when you put it like that"** she shivered a little and he chuckled, **"come on lets get you inside" **he helped her through the door and up two flights of stairs, he opened the door to number 23 and led her inside.

Lavender couldn't believe her eyes, the apartment was gorgeous, it had a small log fire which was currently a blaze, a black leather sofa and a coffee table which some books sat upon it delicately. Moving through the apartment she saw a modern kitchen with an arga oven, it was something her parents had had she adored it and said when she got her own place she was going to get on. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of her parents, then she saw photos on the fridge, taken in happier times, pictures of her parents when they were happy, of her and her friends, she turned to Seamus and smiled before walking over to him and kissing him passionately, **"thank you. It's perfect."** He smiled at her, and pulled her into a hug **"I wanted it to be exactly what you wanted, the TV is all I wanted, for when Dean comes around, to watch the football"** Lavender laughed, Dean was obsessed with football and Seamus had gotten into over the last few years. She leaned on him and he kissed the top of her head. She pulled away and wandered off to look at the rest of the apartment, the bathroom was amazing, it had gorgeous corner bath and shower in contemporary finish, it was like something out of her sketch books from school she suspected that Seamus had gone through them while she was asleep in the hospital but she didn't care it was beautiful. Their bedroom took her breath away the most, decorated by the most gorgeous Chinese styled paper with a dark carpet which was just soft to the touch and a giant kings size bed in the middle of the room, more photo frames littered around, photos from school in each frame, a one of her and Pavarti stood centre stage on her dresser, which was like something out of one of her favourite period dramas. She turned to look at Seamus who looked pleased with himself. Walking over to him she kissed him again, knotting her fingers in his hair, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to their bed, lying her down, he muttered **"welcome home"** before kissing her again.


	6. Chapter 6: Hideous

**Ok my posting will become less frequent now as I am back in England and my internet access at home sucks but I promise to update with a few chapters at a time when I post how does that sound?**

**Usual disclaimers, I don't own any part of the Harry Potter Franchise, I only I wish I do.**

Chapter 6: Hideous.

Lavender woke up lying in Seamus' arms, her head of his bare chest, she smiled to herself as she remembered the events of last night, _her_ first time, _their_ first time, _their_ first night in the apartment, how could she not smile, she was in the arms on a beautiful soul who loved her no matter what she was, it just felt right. He was fast asleep, snoring lightly, Lavender got out of the bed and threw on Seamus' t-shirt and headed for the bathroom and decided she wanted a shower.

As she showered she felt little aches and pains throughout her bruised body, the bruises were almost gone which pleased Lavender, she was getting bored of wearing long sleeved shirts, it was warm outside and she wanted to be able to wear t shirts again. As she got out of the shower she picked up her wand and used it to dry her hair and straighten it and place it into a neat pony tail, she had no idea what she was going to do today but she couldn't be bothered to do anything fancy with her hair, she had no idea what clothes she had hear so she summoned a pair of her favourite shorts and a t-shirt and put them on and she went to look at her appearance in the mirror, as she looked her heart sunk, it was the first time she was seeing herself properly since the attack, the scars were just awful, even under the t-shirt they were visible, up her neck and down her legs, she hadn't even realised how bad she had been attacked, she now realised why the healers had taught her the glamour charm to hide the scars.

She was hideous.

How on earth could Seamus stand to look at her? She felt physically sick looking at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers over them and felt a stinging in her eyes as the door to the bathroom, she cursed herself for not locking it, she didn't want Seamus to see her like this, vile, hideous and falling apart. Seamus looked at Lavender as she stared in the mirror and as she touched her scars, it wasn't until he saw the tears in her eyes that he stopped smiling **"Lavs? Babe what is the matter???"** he almost demanded, he walked across the room and tried to put his arms around her but she moved away from him, tears starting to fall down her scarred face, her perfect morning ruined by a mirror, **"How can you even stand to look at me? I'm hideous."** She cried and slumped to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and let the tears fall down her face silently. Seamus looked at her, stunned. How on earth could she think that, she was anything put hideous, he moved over to sit on the floor in front of her and placed his hands on her arms which were pulled around her knees hugging herself, **"Lavs, don't say that. You're not hideous, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on."** Lavender blinked at him, thinking that he was either blind or lying to her, **"Shay have you seen me? I've got scars everywhere. it's why they taught me the glamour charm, so I don't SCARE people."** She sobbed, Seamus sighed and moved to sit next to her and put his arms around her and pulled her close, stroking her hair as her eyes fell down his bare chest. **"Lavs, I have seen you, every single part of your is beautiful, even the scars, they show you are brave. You've stood up and recovered from a vicious attack and that is more than most people, besides, I love what's on the inside not just what you look like " **he paused to give her a chance to take in what he had said before continuing, **"they only taught you the glamour charm for your sake, they might be changing the laws for werewolves but prejudice's will stay Lavs, they wanted to make it easier for you to go to work, to live life normally without people judging you." **Lavender leaned closer into Seamus, trying to make sense of what he was saying. She sniffed loudly, **"but…there hideous… every time I look in the mirror I will be reminded of what I am"** Seamus hugged her tighter, **"being reminded that you're a gorgeous, brave and intelligent woman is not a bad thing Lavs" **he knew this isn't what she meant but he was trying to lighten the mood, Lavender swatted him playfully **"that's not what I meant shay, and you know it"** Seamus rolled his eyes and smiled **"I know, Lavs you just have to see them for that they are, a reminder of how brave you were, how lucky you were."** Lavender looked at Seamus and kissed him on the cheek, and muttered **"being stupid…"** as she stood up and pointed her wand at her body, and muttered the incantation that the healers had taught her, and dragged her wand across the scars and watched them fade, she knew this was going to be tedious having to do this everyday, but it made her feel instantly better, she no longer looked hideous, she might feel it but at least now she didn't look it and that she could live with.


	7. Chapter 7: Birthdays

**I hope your still enjoying this series, and that it's all not too much teen angst or fluffy for you. I'm just trying to convey how hard it must be for Lavender to go through her changes and deal with the changes in her life and with her body and how hard it is for Seamus to deal with these as well as try and comfort her when she needs it. I hope I am accomplishing that. **

**Again same disclaimers apply; I only wish I owned part of Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy and Review please.**

Chapter 7: Birthdays.

A week after her breakdown Lavender woke up on a beautiful sunny day wrapped in Seamus' arms and she smiled, she lay their happily for about an hour before Seamus woke up, as he woke he tightened his grip around her and kissed her on the head and muttered **"Happy 18th Birthday Lavs!!"** against her hair. Lavender groaned, she was not happy that it was her birthday, she father had been excited for her turning 18, yet he wasn't here to celebrate it with her, **"Shay, you promised not to make a big deal out of today… we talk about this!"** she moaned at him, she really did not want to have another argument with him about this matter. She felt Seamus chuckle under her, **"Lavs, chill out, course I've not made a big deal out of it"** he sat up and watched her flop off him and onto the pillow and he laughed slightly, **"Lavs, today is your birthday, you cannot ignore this, so, I'm going to make pancakes."** And he hopped out of bed threw on a pair of sweats a t-shirt and headed out of the door before Lavender could do anything but scream into the pillow, realising she had not choice in the matter and he was going to do this, she climbed out of bed, cast the glamour charms on herself without even looking in the mirror and headed off for the shower.

10 minutes later she left the bathroom the smell of pancakes and bacon in the air, her stomach growled at her, this was another thing she had noticed since the attack, her appetite was huge, especially leading up to full moon, she walked into the kitchen, kissed Seamus on the cheek **"Bacon? What, are you trying to make me fat as well as furry?" **she chuckled, she was finding it easier to joke about her condition with Seamus but it was usually when she was happy or hungry, as she kissed his cheek she leant over and grabbed a bottle of the Wolfsbane potion that was stored in the cupboard in order to keep it healthy, and poured it into a goblet and it started to smoke a little as Seamus answered her **"Lavs, your not going to get fat. You put away Bacon like I put away me ma's stew. It doesn't make a mark on you"** he chuckled as she wrinkled her nose at the Wolfsbane **"you try drinking this foul thing, Bacon is the only thing that makes the taste leave my mouth"** she then brought the potion to her mouth and drank it in one go, shivers running down her back at the foul taste that now consumed her mouth. Trying not to gag she stood up and pointed her wand at the goblet so it cleaned and she placed it back in the cupboard, cleaned the goblet and used her wand to put the goblet back with the potions set in the spare room which she used to make the potions out of the way of Seamus so nothing was contaminated, Full Moon was less than a week away and she was freaking out. As the potion bottle soared out of sight Seamus had had brought the pancakes and bacon and bread buns over to the table and Lavender, ravenous, tucked into the food.

As she was finishing Seamus got up to leave the table for a moment and when he returned he had a small book wrapped in the most garish pink wrapping paper Lavender had ever seen. She laughed a little as he set it down in front of her. **"Bloody hell Shay, I need sun glasses for this paper"**, he laughed and kissed her on the cheek, **"oh just shut ya head and open it will ya?"** Lavender smiled at him, he seemed eager this morning, she ripped at the wrappings and revealed a delicate silver journal, it was like the one she had at Hogwarts, that she had lost in battle. She was speechless, she sat just staring at Seamus from across the table. **"do you not like it?" **he asked worried when she didn't speak, she coughed to clear her throat, **"I do, Shay its beautiful, I mean… it's just like the one I lost in the battle"** she flicked through it to make sure it wasn't the same one **"where did you get it? My dad said he bought the very last one for me when I turned 17"** Seamus smiled slyly, **"Well, he did, I think he did at least. But this has been made for you, Dean remembered how your old one looked and after I bought on for you he made it look the same, just for you. I figured, you would want somewhere to write down things, you always had you head in that book last year. Always writing, I wanted to give you the chance to do that again"** Lavender just stared at him, she blinked a few times to regain her thoughts and walked over to Seamus and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him **"Thank you Shay. I really love it." **She smiled as she went to back to her seat and picked up her coffee and smiled at him and spoke **"oh, you will want to open the window, there are some Owls about to arrive and they will hit the window if you don't open it"** sure enough a second later there was a loud thud and an owl hit the window, Seamus jumped in his seat and pointed his wand at the window which flew open and in flew three owls, the one that hit the window clambered through two seconds later looking dazed. Seamus walked over and took the packages and letters from the four owls, **"I still haven't gotten used to you doing that!"** he laughed, it was true, every morning she had told him just before the post owl arrived that it was going to arrive and occasionally she stopped him dropping things or knocking things over, she didn't use tea leaves or anything now to see things. He walked over to her and gave her the packages and unrolled the Daily Prophet that had arrived. **"you should just leave the window open when you make breakfast and then I won't have to remind you every time"** she smiled back at him.

She looked down at the three parcels in front of her, she saw three delicately wrapped packages and Three accompanying letters. She opened the one that had a letter attached in the hand writing she recognised, Pavarti, she smiled at the delicate pink bangle from Pavarti and opened the letter, _"Happy Birthday Lavs! I hope you're not in the hospital when you get this, Seamus has been keeping me informed but I am currently visiting family in India and it takes about a week to get owls from the UK. I saw this bangle when I was out with Padma and I thought you would like it, it reminded me of you. I hope everything is ok and I will see you when I return to the UK. Lots of Love, Pav." _Lavender smiled, the little bangle was adorable, she could see why Pavarti would think of Lavender when she saw it, it was very similar to the Jewellery Lavender made when she was in school. She moved to the next package, She smiled when she saw it was from Hannah and Neville, _"Happy Birthday Lavender!! Neville and I saw this and though of you, I hope you like it and enjoy your birthday. See you very soon love Han and Nev" _ she looked confused as she opened the small box, it was a little anklet, with charms on it, she read the leaflet and realised it was magic, the charms were not good look charms like the muggle anklets had on then, but these were charms for Werwolves, to keep them save during full moon, it was unbreakable so she could wear it always and it would disguise itself if the wearer so wished it to. Lavender smiled at it and had a rush of affection towards Hannah and Neville, for them to buy something to keep her safe during her transformation and for it to blend itself in with her when she was human meant a great deal to Lavender. They seem to understand that she was struggling with what she was. The third letter she did not recognise the handwriting, she looked over at Seamus confused who looked rather relaxed and happy as he was reading through his paper. She opened the letter with tremebling fingers, and read _"Dear Lavender, This is Seamus' mum and dad, he has told us so much about you, I know this may seem like a shock receiving a letter from people you have never met before but Seamus told us it was your 18__th__ Birthday today and has told us your story and how much he loves you, he is a changed man Lavender and I believe I have you to thank for this. He is so much like his father, we are looking forward to meeting you in the future but he wants to wait until you are settled and organised in London. You must be a special woman for my son to love you as much as he does, I am grateful for this. Inside the box is something that is passed down my family to the females when they turn 18. Since Seamus does not have a sister you are the most logical person to have it. I look forward to meeting you and we both wish you a Happy Birthday. Love Elizabeth and Patrick (Seamus' Mum and Dad)" _ Lavender felt her eyes grow a little damp as she opened the box and gasped a little as she saw what was in the box, it was a small diamond and ruby necklace in the box, she ran her fingers over it as Seamus looked up from his paper and looked over to her **"Lavs? What's up?"** he asked, as he saw her damp eyes and the slightly blank expression on her face, **"n-nothing, it's just…beautiful"** she replied as Seamus stood up and walked over to her, **"Wow… this was my mums, she's worn it as long as I can remember"** he picked up the letter and read through it as Lavender continued to stroke the necklace **"well that explains it…"** he said as he wrapped his arms around her, he took the necklace from underneath her fingers and he placed it around her neck and fastened it. He kissed the top of her head and said **"You're part of the family now, even me ma' says so and there is no arguing with me ma'"** he chuckled. Lavender smiled a little weakly, she felt sad and happy at the same time. **"Shay, do you have plans for today, because there is something I want…need to do. Alone, if you don't mind" **Seamus froze a little, he didn't like the idea of her going out alone but he knew she would have to eventually, **"No Lavs, no plans for today, you said nothing big, I just thought a quiet day in for the two of us. Do what you need to, I'll be here when you get home" ** She smiled and kissed him **"Thank you, I won't be long, I promise" ** she stood up and went to the bedroom to get a pair of shoes, put them on and walked back through the kitchen to the front door and said **"I'll be home soon Shay, I promise"** and she walked through the front door, blowing him a kiss as she did so, he did not look happy but she knew she needed to do this. As she shut the door she apparated.

She reappeared in a small alley in the middle of a small town in York, she used her wand to conjure some flowers and walked the short distance to the cemetery that was down the road, she walked through the gates and headed off towards her parents graves, she knew her mother would not be happy to be in a muggle cemetery but they had once been happy in this town and this is where her father's family was buried, she wanted her parents to be together in the end, she knew they loved each other, it was just Lord Voldemort that drove a spear through their relationship, it was him that had killed them both. She walked for about five minutes until she found what she was looking for, _**"Rosalie Brown, Died November 1997, Thomas Brown Died May 1998, Love conquers all wars" **_she smiled, the words she had picked herself, she believed they were fitting, she knew her parents were happy now, they could be together without this worry about blood status, about the Black family, without secrets. She sat down on their graves and placed the flowers on their grave and started to speak, "**Hey Mum, Hey Dad. Well here I am. I'm 18 today dad, and your not here to see me turn 18. I just hope where ever you are, your both together, and your both happy. I'm Happy, most of the time, you should see what your little girl has become, I'm a monster now, scarred, both internally and externally. Yet, by some miracle, someone loves me. Seamus. Do you remember him mum? Remember me telling you about him? He took me to the Yule Ball, but I broke his heart, I am ashamed of myself Mum, I hurt him yet he still loves me, how can I repair that, I know you hurt dad but you loved him, I know you did. You were upset when dad left to go on the run, I heard you crying wanting him back, I know you loved each other, regardless of how much you argued and said you hated each other, I know you loved each other. He loves me like that mum, I hurt him, yet he loves me, no matter what I am. A monster, how can anyone love a monster? Once a month I am not same, I become a monster. I might be able to control my mind, but I still transform into a monster, I spend most of my time hating myself, loathing what I am, who I am. Seamus is there for me when I need him most and I don't know how to thank him for that. He has kept me going, he keeps me strong, he loves me even though I don't deserve it, him."** She paused as she felt the tears running down her face. **"One day he will realise what I am, and leave, he will, who wants to be with a monster forever, when that day happens, I'll come and join you. I don't have the strength to do this alone. I'm not like either of you, I don't have strength to live like this, not alone. I don't have anything else. It's just Seamus. My dreams of having a family are ruined, I can't when I am like this, I cannot pass this on, how can I condemn a small child to **_**this**_**?" **Lavender turned and leaned against the stones and closed her eyes, feeling the wind blow through her face, feeling the tears run down her face, she missed her parents more than anything today, she just wished that they were here to comfort her, **"Seamus' mum sent me a necklace, it's a symbol of her family, they give it to girls in the family when they turn 18, family heirloom, she won't want someone like me with her son, when she finds out. Seamus won't have told her. Why would he?"** she sat there, knowing she wouldn't get the answers that she needed, that she wanted so badly to here. She sat there for: Merlin knows how long before realising it was starting to rain. She sighed and turned on the stones and faced them, she pressed her lips to the cold stone and whispered **"I love you both, I miss you. I wish you were here today. It's time for me to return home, I will come back soon, with him, I want you to meet him but now…I must return home"** she wiped her eyes and apparated back to her home, with Seamus, and into Seamus' arms. This was her home now, but how long for?


	8. Chapter 8: Full Moon Again

**I am hoping you are still enjoying this fic and that the last chapter wasn't too depressing and was a but more light hearted, I am trying to get a few chapters between full moons so its not all together, I will skip ahead a few months in the next few chapters but at the moment it's just Lavender and Seamus getting used to being together and dealing with everything that comes this way.**

**Disclaimers: I own them in my dreams, that is it, I don't make money from this, it's just for pleasure that I write these.**

**I hope you continue to enjoy this, please review. =)**

Chapter 8: Trouble at Full Moon.

It was full moon tonight, Lavender knew this the moment she got out of bed, she felt stiff, sick even. Tonight she was going to become a fully fledged monster again and although she had been taking her Wolfsbane potion, she was worried, though she had not told Seamus this. She looked in the bathroom mirror at herself, the scars were visible at the moment, she had not hidden them, the bruises and cuts from last full moon were gone now, but still, she was a monster, no matter what Seamus said to her she was still a monster. She turned away from the mirror still disgusted with what she saw and winced at the pain, she thought she might be used to it by now but she was not, though she knew this was nothing compared to the pain she would be going through tonight. She needed to talk to Seamus about where he was going to stop tonight, she did not want him around when she changed, it was too dangerous, she would never forgive herself if she hurt him. She walked across their bedroom quietly; Seamus was still fast asleep; the boy could sleep for Britain if he wanted to. As she reached the kitchen she flung open the window, she knew the post owls would be here in a moment and she pointed her wand at the coffee machine and watched as it filled with coffee, the aroma filled her nose and she took a deep breath, coffee was one of her vices, she'd murder for coffee, it was the one thing in the world that comforted her more that Seamus. She summoned the now completed the coffee and walked over to sit by the TV which Seamus had insisted upon having, she flicked it on to one of the muggle cooking programs that her father had watched and she let herself be absorbed by the television.

Two hours later Lavender was drifting off in front of the television when she felt arms around her, she jumped up, wand in hand and pointed it directly at the person who had just put their arms around her, it was a minute before she realised who it was **"Seamus! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!" **Seamus was laughing, **"DON'T LAUGH SHAY, IT'S NOT FUNNY. I NEARLY HEXED YOU"** Lavender shouted at him and he sobered up a little bit, **"Jeez Lavs, I was only trying to say morning…well afternoon"** and he gestured at the clock, it was 2pm. Lavender sighed at sat back down on the sofa **"yes well Shay just don't creep up on me next time, I'm very jumpy today."** She paused and readjusted herself on the sofa, she was aching now from jumping up in such a hurry. **"Have you been asleep until now?"** she asked and Seamus flushed, **"well….yeah. I figured I need the sleep, I need to be up to watch you tonight so this way I don't need sleep"** Lavender shook her head, **"Shay, you cannot be here tonight, you need to go to Dean's or your mum's you cannot be here. It will be too dangerous"** Seamus just blinked, looking confused **"Lavs, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here tonight. All night." **He replied adamantly, his eyes widened with shock Lavender jumped up and screamed **"NOOO!!!! SHAY I MEAN IT, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS"** She felt anger throbbing through her, she didn't understand why Seamus just didn't seem to understand just how dangerous she was, how dangerous she could be. Seamus just looked at her **"Lavender. I am NOT leaving you to go through this on your own. I MEAN it. I am stopping here!" **Lavender pointed her wand and summoned a coat **"FINE"** She yelled at him **"IF YOU WON'T LEAVE, I WILL!!"** and she walked over to the door and flung it open and as she stormed out she heard a quiet **"Lavs…." **As she slammed the door and leaned against it, inside Seamus just sat staring at the now shoot door, dumbfounded.

Outside the door Lavender had no idea what she going to do, or where she was going to go, especially tonight, she walked out of the building and into the street before coming up with a solution for the time being. Hannah. As the thought popped into her head, she apparated to the street where Hannah lived, she had no idea if she would be home or not but figured Hannah was her best bet, as she walked down the street that Hannah had once told her about. As she reached the door she took a deep breath and knocked, wondering for a moment if anyone was at home. A moment later the door opened and there stood her friend, looking a little surprised for a moment and then Lavender found her friend in her arms with a squeal of **"LAVS!!"** Lavender winced as her friend threw herself at her **"Hey Hannah. I was wondering if I can hang out with you a bit, me and Seamus… well, we had an argument"** Hannah smiled at let her friend in **"Sure!! No one is at home! My dad is out with Trevor getting some of stuff ready for their summer trip."** And with that Lavender walked into Hannah's house.

Lavender smiled as she looked around, she knew Hannah was learning to cope as the only woman in the house after her mother was killed during their 6th year. The house had a warm feeling to it, once she was sat on the sofa, she started to feel guilty for shouting at Seamus and for walking out. Hannah smiled at her and said **"so what happened"** as she summoned a tray of tea and biscuits and they spent the afternoon catching up and taking about their boyfriends, Lavender felt better, she no longer felt as bad as she did when she first entered the house. She smiled at Hannah as she had listened to tales of her and Neville, it seemed things were going really well and Hannah loved Neville a lot, which was a good thing. The both deserved someone special. Neville was a good guy and Hannah deserved him and vice versa, she had placed her cup down for the third time before looking at the clock, it was 7pm, it was going to be dark soon and Lavender needed to get home or some where save before the moon was visible. **"Han, I'm really sorry but I have to go. Its full moon and you know…"** she didn't know how to finish that sentence but she knew Hannah would understand. She stood up as Hannah replied **"sure thing lavs, just come back and visit when ever you want"** Lavender took a piece of parchment of Hannah's table and scribbled down her address **"Here"** and she passed the parchment to Hannah **"come and visit me and Seamus" **and she hugged her friend and left. She walked down the street a little way before feeling her pulse quicken.

She looked down at her watch and it said 8pm. She didn't understand why the clock in Hannah's said 7pm for a moment and then she thought, _they must not have changed it when the clocks moved_ and then panic set in, Full moon was approaching. She spun on the spot with no idea where she was heading and she landed in some woods. She was not in London and she panicked. She knew panicking was not going to help her apparate back to London so she wandered for a moment or two trying to figure out where she was. Her pulse was racing, she was panicking, Seamus would freak out if she didn't come home, Hannah was bound to write to him to say she had visited and that she was coming home. She walked back and forth for a moment trying to calm down when she saw it, the first glimmer of the full moon.

The moment she saw the moon she felt a jolt of pain rip through her spine, pure unforgiving agony, her mind clearer than ever each step she took was another jolt of pain. The pain ripped through her spin and she felt a crack and a jolt of pain rip through her again as her spine curved and broke to mould to the shape suitable for her werewolf self. As the pain reduced in her spine she felt a rush of adrenaline pound through her heart as it sped up, and she heard a loud crack and then pain, gut wrenching pain go through her arms, as she looked she saw both arms were totally disfigured, bent totally out of shape and the pain through them was torture. The curiciatus curse intensified by a million times, she hit the deck, half howling half sobbing she felt her knees dis-join themselves and the pain shot through her disfigured body like lightening bolts, as the pain from her bones lightened a new pain started, her skin moving and remoulding itself around the new bones and the chocolate fur sprouting over her entire body, pain then ripped through her face and head as that began to transform. She felt each jolt, each shudder of pain that rocketed through her body.

She had her mind and all that was running through it was Seamus. He would be worried sick about her. As the pain reduced a new feeling over came Lavender, Hunger. She needed food. She struggled to her feet hoping that the transformation was complete; she looked over herself and saw that she was; unfortunately, now a werewolf, getting home was going to be impossible until tomorrow morning. She took a steady step and started to walk off in the direction of the woods, letting her senses guide her in the direction of food, she was unable to use her mind as she had no idea where she was, she followed her nose until she found a pack of deer, she did not like the idea of killing, but it was better than hunting humans and eat them she thought to herself. She crouched low and charged towards the pack of deer, she sprang and landed on one of them, and sunk her sharp teeth into the deer, pulling flesh and muscle from the bone. The other deer had run off while she ate, after two minutes the deer had been reduced to carcass. She felt a little better, a little fuller anyway. She had no idea what to do now as she was not tired so she walked around the forest trying to get a better sense of were she was.

It was sometime after midnight when she had found a small stream and was taking a drink from it when her senses alerted her that there was someone magic in the area, she knew it was not friendly just by sensing it. She had no where to hide though, she knew it was not another wolf as the smell was human. She took a few cautious steps back before seeing the figure appear, Alecto Carrow. The Death Eater and the old muggle studies professor at Hogwarts, Lavender had not realised that she had avoided capture. Lavender felt her pulse race, she hated this woman, and she had made Lavender's life hell last year, even more than it needed to be. Lavender growled at the woman who looked distinctively dishevelled and wilder than she had seen her at Hogwarts, Carrow obviously heard Lavender's growl as she had pulled her wand out and pointed it towards the tree Lavender was hiding behind now and said **"Who is there?? REVEAL YOURSELF"** Lavender stayed where she was, scared, she didn't know if Carrow knew about her, if she had heard about the casualties, part of Lavender's own voice was telling her to attack the woman, but Lavender couldn't bring herself to move, as much as she would love to attack the woman who had made her life hell, she couldn't she didn't want to harm anymore people. Lavender sat down behind the tree and watched Carrow carefully, who started muttering to herself **"Damn ministry, stupid brother getting arrested, stupid forest of norwich, this running is getting boring now" ** Lavender watched with interest while she tried to remember where the Forest of Norwich was, and she remembered her father mention this as being close to London, as she remembered this she stood up, deciding on a plan, she needed to get as close to London tonight as she could before the morning, the less distance she had to apparate the better as she knew it was going to hard tomorrow. She howled loudly, causing Carrow to jump in shock and look around panicking, **"Shit! Wolves!!** She looked up the sky and saw it was full moon before turning to run out of the forest in the direction she had come from, Lavender followed, quietly and carefully, even though Lavender couldn't see Carrow she could smell her. Lavender followed the scent to the edge of the forest, she could see some muggle streets below, she knew she needed to stay where she was until the sun came up so she could apparate back to her apartment, so she curled up in a ball, every part of her aching still from transforming, she closed her eyes and just lay there, waiting for the first light so she could transform back and go home. She wanted to be with Seamus, or at least know he was near.

A few hours passed and Lavender saw light flickering through her closed eyes. She opened them and saw the sun rising, the sight of the sun sent a shiver down her spine as she felt her skin move and the fur start to vanish, as this happened she started to become very aware of the fact she now had very little clothing, most of it had ripped at the transformation, she grasped her wand tightly in her paw which was rapidly shirking and morphing back to her own hand and as pain ricocheted through her body she thought about home and felt herself spin on the spot, she shut her eyes and moaned at the pain running through her spine, arms and legs as she felt like she was being sucked through a tiny hole. She landed with a thud and opened her eyes as her body continued to change and to her surprise she had landed outside her front door, she leaned on it and banged as hard as she could, she had no idea if Seamus would be in or if he would be asleep but the door was wrenched open as Lavender doubled over in pain which caused her to sob, she didn't even see whose arms she was now in, but the smell told her it was Seamus, she sobbed into his arms, unable to form more than a **"Sorry"** as he carried her broken body into the house. She felt more pain thundering through her body as it mixed with the guilt she saw the look on his face briefly, the worry had been etched upon his features was now replaced with concern and relief. Each crack, each jolt of pain caused her to sob as her body changed back to her own, broken and bruised, she just lay in Seamus' arms. She felt him whisper into her hair as he held her close and let her cry **"its ok, your home now. You're safe. It's ok"**


	9. Chapter 9: Choices

**Ok well here we go again, this one is a one with quite a bit of angst, though I promise to redeem myself before the end of the chapter.**

**Usual disclaimers, I don't own any of the Harry Potter franchise, I just wish I did. That counts right?**

Chapter 9: Choices

Lavender found herself curled up on the sofa, she must have fallen asleep there as she had a cover over her and Seamus was no where to be seen, she figured he must be in bed as it was still very dark. She managed to pull herself up on the sofa, wincing at the pain, picking up her wand that was lying next to her she turned on the light by the sofa and saw it was 4am, she felt awful, every part of her body ached, she just didn't know how to stop the pain she was in, there was no way she could carry on with this pain, it was just too much. She didn't feel like she could talk to anyone, Seamus was in bed and no one else could understand just what it was she was going through: the pain, the suffering and the harsh reality that she was a monster now, and forever. She sat there quietly for a few moments wondering what to do, then she remembered her birthday present from Seamus, she used her wand and summoned both her new journal and a quill with some ink and began to write:

_Some people choose to live their life in fear, some people choose to live their life in the past, people are supposed to get to choose the way they life there life. Life is supposed to be yours to life, the decisions are supposed to be yours to make, mistakes are supposed to be for you to make and learn from. So what happens when things happen beyond your control? When life throws you are curve ball and you're left to live with the consequences. Pain is what I was thrown and now that's what I have to live with, day in day out, month by month, full moon by full moon. _

_The pain never stops, no matter what I try, it never stops, never goes away, I can put on a brave face and bluff my way through it but its always lurking, __the pain of not knowing how I'll act, how the curse will take effect at each unforgiving full moon. The scars can be hidden, the bruises can be covered and will fade but the memory of each bone breaking and each jolt of unavoidable, unstoppable, unrelenting pain remains fresh in my mind. There is no stopping it, I can learn to control my mind, use potions to control it but the pain is always there. _

_I try to cope, but it's just too hard, how can anyone want to be around that? How can Seamus want to around someone who, every month becomes a monster._ _How can anyone love such a monster? How can anyone else live with that pain? People try to understand but they can't, unless you experience the pain of a transformation yourself, you can never fully comprehend._

_I used to be a bubbly, vivacious girl, but now? I'm a self-loathing monster; I spend my time trying to pretend I'm someone else, someone from a distant memory. I act normal, living with the pain, I'm learning how to act, how to fit in, how to hide the scars, how to live with the Knowledge that I'm forever a monster._

_One day Seamus is going to wake up and realise just how much of monster I am and he's going to go running, and the worst part is I cannot stop him. He will realise it one day and I can't blame him, how can someone love someone who cannot love themselves? Someone who, every morning looks at themselves and loathes that they look at, who they are, what they are. Forever scarred, forever a monster, with no hope for a cure. _

_My friend's all think I'm dealing with it, they think I am really brave and happy and strong, yet here I am, crying, afraid, hurting and broken. Each full moon takes me further away from that happy bubbly vivacious girl I once was. They think I am dealing with everything, yet its 4am and I'm sat in the living room curled up in pain writing whilst my boyfriend sleeps._

_I wake up battered, bruised and broken and unsure of what the day is going to bring, my life is just full of pain, and I didn't even choose it, how do I cope with it, knowing I didn't choose it, knowing it was forced upon me, knowing that some day I'm going to be alone…._

Lavender had fallen asleep again on the sofa, sitting up when Seamus woke up; he saw the book in her hand and the quill on the floor. He picked it up and placed it on the coffee table, knowing that the sofa would cause he more pain he used his wand to levitate her genteelly and carried her over to the bedroom and placed her on the bed and covered her up and walked back into the living room. As he bent down to pick up the book that had now fallen on the floor he saw she had been writing, he knew he shouldn't have but he read what she had written, and with each word he read he felt a small part of his heart breaking, _she hates herself, she thinks I'm going to leave her… what the hell am I going to do? How the hell do I make her see that no matter what the scars show she was still the beautiful woman he had fallen in love with two years ago and the beautiful brave woman he wanted to be with forever._ He sat down and closed her journal, wondering what he could do, who he could talk to when he realised who his best bet was.

His mother, he knew Lavender would be asleep for a few hours so he threw on some clothes and headed to the fire and as he stepped into the fire, said "**Finnigan residence"** and went soaring through the stream of fire places until he landed in the fire in his childhood home. As he stepped out he shouted **"MA! ARE YE HERE??" **he knew she would be, it might be 7am but she was usually up early, a small woman appeared at the door to the living room wearing an apron, **"what ye shouting ye head of for at this time in the mornin'"** Seamus laughed and went to hug his mum, **"Ma, I need ya help"** Elizabeth hugged her son tightly **"I figured that, why else would ya be here at 7am…"** she lead her son into the kitchen and sat him down and summoned her tea pot as she took at seat **"so what's the matter son?"** Elizabeth sighed; she could see the worry etched in all over her son's face. Seamus handed over Lavender's journal and opened it, **"Read that ma, she wrote it last night. How on earth can I help her see how beautiful she is, how much I love her? Make her see she is not the monster she thinks she is"** Elizabeth read through the entry quickly, taking in every word she read and she sighed **"Shay, she's going through a hard time, she's just learning to deal with everything, she's obviously scared, everything is new to her, its obvious she is trying to learn how to cope with everything" **Elizabeth paused, taking a drink of her tea as she let Seamus take in the information **"Ma I know this, I'm trying to learn how to be there for her its just hard ya know? I don't how, I need to learn how to be there for her, how to do this all for her, how do I make her realise I'm not going anywhere?" **Seamus sighed, he felt overwhelmed, all this was new to him as well. 

**"I know son, its gonna to be hard on the both of you, for a while at least, you're both getting used to things, its not gonna to be easy, you need to be truthful with her, show her everyday how much you love her, only time will allow her to heal, to come to terms with what happened."** Elizabeth tried to explain to her son what to do but she felt like she was struggling, it was difficult to explain to someone how to be there for someone who had no hope left **"Shay, its hard to explain how to be there for someone, you need to follow ya instincts, ya a good lad, you will figure this out. Its gonna take time, ya kna that. You just need t' be honest with her. Tell her each day how much you love her, she might not believe ya all the time, but she will eventually. Everything in her world got turned upside down, its gonna take a while for her to re-adjust" ** Elizabeth smiled at her son as he spoke **"I understand ma, I just need to figure this out, thanks tho, I have an idea what to do now. I'll make her realised how much I love her, that I'm never gonna quit until she realises that I'm going know where" **he smiled and hugged his mother **"thanks ma, I best get back to her, yesterday was pretty rough on her, she's gonna be waking up soon, she's gonna need someone around." **He kissed his mother on the head and walked over to the fire again **"take care of yourself son, and her. She's a lucky lady, oh and come back soon I wanna meet the special girl that my boy loves so much" **as Seamus stepped into the fire he said **"I will ma, promise"** he turned and shouted **"Home!" **and felt himself soaring through the collection of fireplaces until his own living room spun into view, he brushed himself off and went and put on a pot of Lavender's favourite coffee and started off the bacon, he was going to make sure she didn't leave that bed today and that she knew how much he loved her.

As both coffee and bacon finished he carried the tray into the bedroom where Lavender stirred, "**Bacon and coffee? I don't deserve this"** came her tired voice **"I shouted at you yesterday, stormed out and made you worry, I should be the one making things up to you"** and she tried to sit up, as she did so she felt pain again and winced, Seamus put the tray down on the end of the bed and helped her sit up **"Lavs, you were trying to protect me, I see that now and I'm sorry for not understanding yesterday, and you do deserve this, your going through a difficult time and I want to do everything I can to help you through that"** he kissed her head and placed the bacon sandwiches and coffee in front of her, went around the bed and sat next to her, placing his arms around her shoulder smiling as she tucked into the bacon **"Besides, I love you, that's reason enough" **

A/N I hope this isn't too confusing for you, Please let me know what you think. I love the reviews please keep them coming =) FrenchieFemale


	10. Chapter 10: Realisation

**Sorry it's been a few days' guys, I feel very bad but I had awful writers block. I am hoping I am over it and these next few chapters make up for my total lack of updates.**

**Again I still own nothing. I just make it up as I go along, I make no profit, and if I did own any of the HP franchise do you think I would write on here? Actually, yeah I would…**

**Please R and R people. They reviews are awesome and I am loving them!**

Chapter 10: Realisation

Lavender was in the kitchen, pots flying everywhere in organised chaos as she prepared his favourite meal, Irish stew, following the recipe his mum had sent her.

Her hips were swaying in time with the music as she thought about the last few days, Seamus had not let her leave the bed until her bones had repaired and he had made her the healing potion she had needed without blowing up the house, she had been very impressed with him. He had been very adamant that she stayed in bed, he had been very attentive and she couldn't help but smile and remember that he had always been there for her when she needed someone most.

_**Flashback to 6__th__ year,**_

_Just like that It was over, it was a shock to her system, she had a feeling that Ron had been cheating on her with Hermione since he had left the hospital wing but for him to shout at her and deny it outright after she had SEEN them leave the boys dormitories together and ALONE. What else was she supposed to think? After 10 minutes of shouting at each other she had screamed at him that it was over she had ran out of the Gryffindor common room, shouted at Pavarti that she wanted to be left alone and headed into the grounds, her eyes full of tears as she reached her favourite spot and as she sat down the tears started to fall heavier and heavier and soon she was in hysterics, after about 10 minutes of crying solidly she heard a voice, a voice that did not make her feel better, but made her feel worse._

"_**Lavs… are ya alright?"**__ he waited a moment and all he heard was sobbing and then he answered himself __**"Course she's not shay, whara' brilliant question"**__ as he sat down beside Lavender, who had now brought her legs to her chest and was hugging them tightly, and he put his arm around her shoulder and brought her head to his shoulder and held her close for a moment before he spoke again __**"Lavs, don't cry. He's not worth ya tears."**__ Lavender lifted her head from his shoulders in surprise, __**"Not worth my tears?" **__she asked, her voice breaking as she tried to compose herself, she hated crying in front of people, __**"He cheated on me Shay, with HER of all people. They don't speak for months and then he gets poisoned and suddenly she was all over him again because EVERYONE wanted to talk to him, he was popular, interesting even"**__ a sob escaped her mouth as the tears continued to roll down her face, __**"He didn't even admit it, after I caught them leaving HIS dorm, ALONE! What else am I supposed to do Shay, He's broke my heart"**__ she felt anger roll through her blood and her pulse rate had quickened yet the tears continued to fall, though now she couldn't tell if they were tears of sorrow or anger. Seamus looked at her with pity, he wanted to make her feel better but he wasn't sure how, __**"Lavs, if he did cheat on you ya he really is not worth ya tears. He doesn't deserve ya if he did. Ya deserve someone who wants to be with YOU and only YOU and who will love ya no matter wha." **__ He paused as he saw the look of pain run across her face, __**"did you love him Lavs? Honest to god Love him?"**__ Lavender though for a moment, Did she really love Ron? __**"Erm… I don't know. I think I did"**__ Seamus smiled at her __**"Lavs, if ya did honest to god love him ya would kna it. Without having to think about it"**_

_Lavender smiled at Seamus feeling a little better, but as she wiped her eyes she felt a wave of guilt soar through her and she moved away from him quickly __**"Lavs? What's the matter"**__ Seamus asked as he watched her move away __**"You shouldn't be here"**__ she replied her voice breaking as the little control she had started to slip away from her as a new set of tears rolled down her face. Seamus looked very confused __**"Wha… why?"**__ Lavender had guilt written all over her face, __**"Don't you hate me? Surely you should be laughing at me, saying "I told you so" and enjoying my misery?" **__she explained to him. __**"Lavs, why would I hate ya? And no one could laugh at ya when ya crying and I am most definitely not enjoying ya misery"**__ he explained to her still looking very confused. Lavender shook her head as if trying to clear it, still very much confused as to why he was here __**"Shay, I broke up with you, for…R…**__" she paused, unable to say his name __**"someone else…"**__ she corrected before continuing __**"that is why you should hate me shay"**__ tears still ran down her face as Seamus moved closer to her again and put his hands on her face and wiped away some of the tears __**"Lavs, I could never hate you, you did what you thought was best, you followed your heart, and I can't hate you for that"**_

_**End Flashback**_

Lavender stood in the kitchen watching the stew cooking and smiled to herself, before getting two glasses out of the cupboard and setting up the table. If someone had told her just how her life was going to turn out, if she had seen in the Crystal Balls she would have laughed at it. She still hated herself for what she did to Seamus. She knew he didn't hate her for it. He proved that in the last year. He had been there for her when no one else was, she was too wrapped up in her own problems and life to realise it then…

_** Flashback to 7__th__ year: November **_

_Lavender stood staring into space dumbfounded, the Carrow's had pretty much spent the day torturing her, which was no unusual for them, from day one of the new term, but today was different, snide comments about her mother, her father and punishment for just sitting breathing, they had been especially cruel today which Lavender at that moment in time did not understand. It was in the evening when she received a note requesting that she go to Professor McGonagall's office did she find out the reason for the unusual amount of cruelty. As she entered the room she saw McGonagall looking grave and serious, even with a mixture of pity on her face. __**"sit down please Lavender"**__ and she gestured to a seat in front of the Mahogany desk, Lavender was a little shocked at the use of her first name but took the proffered seat a little confused as the head of house paced the floor a little, obviously looking for the best way to say what ever it was she was trying to say to her, McGonagall then walked towards her desk and sat down and sighed gently, __**"there is no easy way to tell you this Lavender so I will just come right out and say it, We found your mother" **__ Lavender looked very confused __**"but professor my mother is at home, it is my father who is in hiding"**__ she interrupted, though from the look on the professor's face she knew this, and a sinking feeling fell through Lavender who started to shake her head __**"No…"**__ she muttered to her fingers as she felt her eyes sting and fill with water __**"I am sorry Lavender, but we found your mother's body… the… the…dark mark set all over it…"**__ McGonagall explained as tears broke free from Lavender's face and poured down her face, the Professor summoned a box of tissues and handed them to the weeping girl before continuing __**"We are very sorry Lavender, it is understandable if you wish to leave, however if you stay we will make sure you are looked after properly."**__ Lavender nodded her head and sobbed as she stood, __**"I have no reason to go home, I knew this was coming**__" she sniffed __**"it was only a matter of time"**__ before she turned and half ran out of the office. _

_She hurtled down several flights of stairs and changed direction to head for the common room, she wanted to cry but in private, it was dinner time and all the students would be in the great hall, as she reached the third floor she bumped straight into a group of Slytherin's who all started catcalling at her, as she barged through them she sent one of them flying down the stairs backwards but she did not care. She ran the rest of the way up the stairs until she reached the fat lady, __**"Password?" **__ The fat lady asked, but lavender was crying too much now to give it. __**"Are you alright?"**__ asked the portrait as Lavender sunk to the floor unable to stand up anymore. _

_She pulled her legs close to her and hugged them, crying, unable to comprehend that her mother was gone. Never again would she argue with her mother, never again would she hear her voice. She was really gone. After what seemed like forever she felt arms around her, picking her up, she recognised the scent of the person who lifted her and when she heard him give the password __**"Bravery"**__ she realised it was Seamus, he carried her through the portrait hole and he carried her to their dorms, knowing he was unable to take her to her own, he placed her down on his bed as she spoke, weakly still crying __**"Gone. She's gone shay…"**__ Seamus nodded, __**"we know. Professor McGonagall told us all a wee while ago. Pavarti and Hannah wanted to come get ya but I figured you didn't want to talk to anyone so I said I'd find ya and make sure ya was ok…"**__ his voice was full of concern and worry. Lavender continued to cry as she spoke again __**"I knew it was going to happen. How could it not… but she's gone shay… my mother. Murdered….if my dad…"**__ she broke off unable to finish her train of thought but added __**"Alone…"**__ and sniffed as Seamus sat on the bed next to her and pulled her to him, and handed her a small glass filled with a clear potion __**"Madame Pomphery wants you to take this, for the shock, dreamless sleep potion, it will help you sleep, Pavarti told her you had been having nightmares. And Lavs ya will Ne'er be alone. Ya here me, Ne'er. I'm here aren't I? I'm gannin nee where"**__ Lavender gave a watery smile as she drank the potion, silently cursing Pavarti for telling of her nightmares after she swore not to, the effect was almost instantaneous, she felt sleepy from the moment she swallowed the potion. __**"Thanks shay,"**__ she managed to mutter as she fell asleep in his arms, she felt a slight pressure on her head, which turned out to be Seamus' lips, kissing her head as he lay her down on his bed, moving the hair out of her face he kissed her cheek, and whispered "Is tú mo ghrá" __** in her ear.**_

_****end flashback****_

She uncorked a bottle of the elf made wine that they had in the cupboard, and poured the red liquid into one of the glasses and took a sip, it was slowly dawning on her the Seamus had always been the one who had been there for her no matter what had happened, no matter what she had done to him, the pain that she had caused him, he was always there, and it was starting to dawn on her that he might actually be there for her forever, when ever she needed someone he would be there. He was almost her knight in shining armour from the fairytales her father had once read to her, she stopped dead for a moment, recalling the memory of how Seamus had been there for her after she had learnt about her father's death.

**Flashback to two weeks before the final battle**

_She was at Breakfast when her owl flew in with that days copy of the Prophet, she rarely read it but she got it in order to keep tabs on Harry, Ron and Hermione, she knew if anything had happened to them it would be printed everywhere. It was like the man hunt of the century, One party of Harry and the other after he who must not be named. Her owl also carried that weeks copy of the Quibbler, she picked this up and flicked through it and saw an article about muggle-borns who were on the run, she paused and read it "It is with great regret that we report that several bodies were found in the earlier hours of Sunday morning amongst the dead were Ted Tonks and Thomas Brown, both men had refused to register as Muggle borns and had fled, rumour has it that they met a group of snatchers, several people managed to escape, a Hogwarts student Dean Thomas was said to be amongst those who escaped. Our condolences are with the families of those who died"_

_Lavender just stared at the paper and whispered __**"No"**__ she had been sat near Seamus who had heard her. __**"Lavs? You ok?"**__ he asked her but she didn't hear him. Her eyes started to sting and grew damp; she had stood up and ran out of the great hall as the tears started to pour heavier. Throwing the door open she sobbed loudly and got as far as the stairs before she couldn't go any further, her tears just wouldn't stop. She curled up on the stairs and cried, she didn't even hear the doors open and certainly didn't see Seamus come out of the now open door, what she did notice is being pulled into a pair of warm arms and then stroking her hair in a soothing matter. __**"Its ok"**__ the voice said, it was now she realised she it was Seamus. She sobbed even harder, she didn't deserve to have him comfort her, she had been rotten to him last year, and she hated herself for it. __**"He can't be"**__ she sobbed into his shoulder. __**"He can't."**__ Lavender just cried into his shoulder. __**"Both. Gone. Alone."**__ She sobbed even harder. Her mother had been murdered only a few months previously, and though she had been expecting that to happen she was still shocked and upset when it had happened, Seamus had been there to comfort her that night as well, given her potion to help her sleep, let her sleep on his bed and comforted her. Lavender had been bullied a lot this year as it was widely published the Carrow's knew and most of the Slytherin's realised that she was related to them, though a lot of her house hadn't figured this out, or she had denied it, Seamus had known all along, she had told them while they were dating. He was the only one that knew her outside of here. Her father's death was just shock, Totally unexpected, Lavender felt her head being moved and found herself looking straight at Seamus, in his beautiful emerald green eyes as he spoke __**"you will –never- be alone Lavs, I'm here. I'll be here always"**__ and he kissed her on the forehead and let her continue to cry into his Shoulder._

_*** End Flashback***_

It was this that made her realise, Seamus had been the one who had loved her all along. He had been there to comfort her when she needed it the most, he was her best friend at the same time, and he knew more about her than Hannah and Pavarti. She smiled to herself as this realisation swept over her, He loved her, no matter what, he loved her then and he loves her now.

As the door opened and Seamus walked through the door and smiled at her, she walked across the room and kissed Seamus passionately, "**Welcome Home,"** she said, and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he saw the table all set up and the smell floating through the air, **"Wha's all this for? And is tha me ma's stew I can smell… she's not here is she?" **he asked, he voice a little panicky towards the end. Lavender giggled a little **"No Shay, she is not. I wrote to her and asked for the recipe for the stew you are always raving about, and I've made it"** Seamus smiled and lead her to the kitchen and looked into the pan, it was just as he thought, his ma's famous stew, he turned and kissed Lavender on the cheek and said **"wha' have I done to deserve this then?" **he asked her again and she smiled, **"Nothing, It was a thank you for looking after me this last week"** he laughed and looked a little bemused **"Lavs its what boyfriend's do. Though I am not complaining if ya wanna thank me every month with this stew, it smells wonderful"** she turned to face him and he pulled her closer to him **"it's not just for this last week actually, while I was cooking I realised something"** she said to him, smiling **"and wha was that love?" ** he asked her looking a little bemused as she blushed, **"well I realised how lucky I am to have you, and that you have always been there for me when I have needed someone the most, even if at the time I wanted to be alone, and I have realised that you really do love me, regardless of what I am"** she smiled again, blushing furiously as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips as he responded **"Lavs, I said, I would always be there for ya no matter wha happens, and of course I love you, always have"** she smiled at him and nodded **" I know, but I realised today was that you will always be here for me, and always love me"** Seamus kissed her at this and spoke again **"Forever and even when ya don't love yaself, ya will kna that I will love you forever, no matter what" **she beamed at him, this realisation had made her feel happier and more content than she had for years, happier with herself and her situation, knowing no matter what she faced down the line, Seamus would always be there for her supporting, comforting and love her and with that she kissed him again, this time, a little more forcefully and with a lot more passion.

A/N sorry this is such a long one, but I hope its made up for the lack of Updates, I promise to try and write more quickly in the future!


	11. Chapter 11: Opportunties

**I am such a bad person. I feel bad for not updating again. I have been a little stuck again but I am hoping that ideas come to me more now after this chapter, I have ideas for the future but I don't want to skip to far ahead and confuse people. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a little less angsty that the previous ones.**

**Please R & R, if you have any ideas of what to put in just let me know and I'll see what I can do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise, I just wish I did, this is totally made up and not for profit. **

Chapter 11: Opportunities.

Lavender was sat on the floor in the living room, a drawing of a bracelet in front of her and all the materials she owned for making jewellery scattered around her, she had a slightly frantic look in her eye, a look Seamus was well accustomed to as he had seen it in her eyes during the 5th year when she was studying for the OWL's and suffered several breakdowns, he walked over to her spot on the floor and placed down a cup of coffee and she muttered a word of thanks before Seamus spoke **"Lavs. What on earth are you doing? You have been staring at this stuff for three days. What are you trying to make?" **Lavender looked up at Seamus and shoved a piece of parchment in his hands, it had a drawing of an intricate gold and silver bracelet on it, with red rubies placed in it at different locations, **"This! Dean designed it, he wants it for a present for his mum, its her birthday in two weeks and he said I was the best at making stuff like this… I can't get the gold and silver to mould together though! And I've got these to make as well…"** she shoved three more pieces of parchment in his hand, all of them had different designs on them for Jewellery. Lavender had started making proper jewellery in her 6th year when she had made a necklace for Ron and then several more pieces as the year went on for friends, she had gotten much better at it as the year had gone on and now she made things often. Seamus looked at the designs, each one bore a resemblance to the first drawing his best friend had drawn, Dean had always been a good artist, **"are all of these for Dean?" **he asked her as she set back to work, muttering words whilst using both her wand and her fingers to get the pieces of gold and silver to mould together.

Lavender didn't even look up as she watched the metals start to mould and she used her fingers to bend it the way she wanted it, **"No, One is for Luna, she wanted something for her dad, hers is the weird looking Raven pendant, Dean designed it for her, One is for Harry, well Ginny, Harry wants it to give to Ginny, that's the one with the diamond in it, its like the tennis bracelets the muggles have but this is made with Wizard diamonds, which are rarer, there those things there"** she pointed to a small pot with the most beautiful diamonds in it, **"they have magical properties and are only used when your giving it to someone you love, there mainly used in engagement rings"** she explained, a smile starting to form on her face as the two metals she was watching were blending together perfectly, **"it again is designed by Dean. The last one is another one of Dean's designs, it's a ring for Neville to give to Hannah. I –think- it's an engagement ring. Neville didn't say what he wanted it for."** Seamus looked through the drawings and couldn't believe how good his friend was at designing Jewellery, he had just thought he drew pictures and stuff. He was a little speechless as he watched in awe as Lavender started placing in the rubies in the bracelet, when she had finished moulding, he couldn't believe how much better she was at making jewellery now, he remembered the "My Sweetheart" chain she had made for Ron in the 6th year and the torture that Ron endured when he and Dean saw it falling out of his truck just after Christmas. **"Lavs that's beautiful"** he said as she placed the last of the four rubies in the bracelet, **"When did ya learn how to do this?"** he asked, as she smiled at the delicate bracelet in her hands and she laughed lightly **"Trial and Error, it's took me three days to figure out how to mould the metals together. It's a good job I was good at Transfiguration, also practise makes perfect. This isn't even the real materials, I use fakes to figure out how to do it. I need to do it with the proper stuff now, which will be harder. Gold doesn't like to bend easily."** Seamus leaned over and kissed her on the head and chuckled **"I'll leave you to it then"** he said and walked over to the table and worked on an article he had due in a week, he had managed to get a job working for the Daily Prophet as a sports writer, the Ministry had offered him a job working in the Department for Magical Sports but he had turned it down, he wanted to be at home for when Lavender needed him and the Daily Prophet allowed him to do just that.

*A Week Later*

Seamus woke up in the morning wondering where Lavender was, she hadn't come to bed that night and he was worried, he got out of bed quickly and threw on a t-shirt, as he opened their bedroom door he breathed a sigh of relief, Lavender was curled up on the floor, in pretty much the same place she had been a week ago, though there were four beautiful pieces of Jewellery all sat in boxes on the coffee table. He picked up the box with the Bracelet in it and admired it, he couldn't believe how amazing it looked, he thought the drawing had been pretty good but looking at the piece he realised that the real thing was much better. He leant down to place a blanket over Lavender and kissed her on the head and at the feel of something on her forehead she stirred and stretched, opening her eyes she sat up quickly and said **"What time is it?" **almost panicking, her hair was stuck to her face and Seamus suppressed a laugh, she looked a little wild with her hair plastered over her face **"it's near 9 love why?"** Lavender stood up and relaxed a little, **"Dean is coming to get the bracelet at 11. I need to get myself ready and stuff, and I probably should tidy up. I've got stuff everywhere!"** Seamus didn't have time to stop her before she ran off to the bathroom to shower and dress, while she did that he prepared the breakfast and coffee.

At 11am the door knocked and Seamus went to answer it. Lavender was sat drinking her coffee, rather nervous, this was the first piece of jewellery she had ever made for someone to give to someone, and normally she just made pieces for presents. Seamus opened the door and smiled at his best mate, giving him a hug he lead him in, this was the first time Dean had seen Lavender and Seamus' flat; he had owled Lavender the designs as it had been just after Full Moon when he asked her to make the bracelet. **"Hey Lavs"** Dean said as he walked over and hugged her **"How are you?" ** Lavender smiled at him and said **"I'm good Dean, you? Do you want anything to drink?" ** Dean took a seat opposite Lavender as Seamus sat next to her, **No thanks, I'm not bad Lavs, trying to find a job. I don't want to go back to Hogwarts in September. It won't be the same without you guys there." ** Two weeks ago Professor McGonagall had sent them an Owl saying that they could return to Hogwarts to finish there N.E.W.T's if they wished. Both Lavender and Seamus turned down the offer. As far as they were aware most of their year had turned it down as a lot of them had found jobs or were going into Auror training. **"Yeah I know, I might have gone back but I don't want to because of …you know… I don't need people keeping an eye on me constantly and besides I'd be lost without Hannah and Pavarti, Hannah just bought the Leaky Cauldron and I think Pavarti is working in India. And you guys of course. I don't think I can face it, but finding a job is going to be a hard. Who wants to employee a wolf-girl?" **she laughed, it was her way of dealing with it, wolf-girl, it is what she referred to herself as, Seamus had made a joke calling her it one night and she just sort of kept it.

They sat there just chatting and catching up for a while before Dean remembered why he was there **"Oh yeah, Lavs did you manage to make the bracelet, I know it was a hard design…"** Lavender smiled and passed him the small box with the bracelet in it **"Wow…"** was his reaction as he opened the box and took the bracelet in his hand **"She went demented trying to get the gold and silver moulded mate, honestly it was OWL's all over again"** Seamus laughed as Lavender nudged him and he fell of his chair **"Oops sorry Shay"** Lavender called as Dean roared with laughter as his best friend stood up looking abashed, "**what was that for?"** he asked innocently, **"He didn't need to know that…"** Seamus blushed and sat back down as his friend regained his composure **"It's Perfect Lavs! How have you done with the others? Those were a little less complicated. Apart from the Pendant Luna wanted of course, but Luna always is complicated."**

Lavender smiled and passed him the three other boxes. Dean looked at them intently, **"Merlin Lavs, these are amazing! Have you not thought of doing it professionally?**" Lavender stared at him, dumbfounded **"what… you mean like for a job?"** Seamus smiled at his girlfriend **"Why not? Lavs you're clearly very good at this, and I'm not just saying it."** Lavender shook her head **"No one would hire me to work in their shop…"** Dean and Seamus were both still smiling at her **"Work for your self!"** suggested Dean. **"You can work from home and post it to people, or open a shop with your designs in the window and you can make the jewellery at home and have employees work when its full moon…" **Lavender laughed at the enthusiasm in his voice and the look in Seamus' face **"Dean, I cannot draw, you have seen my attempts at drawing, I can make things, I don't draw, I couldn't draw the designs for people, I make it up as I go along based on people's personalities" **she explained Dean's face fell into a look of confusion, but Seamus was still beaming at the two of them, **"I've got an idea"** he said, **"How about… Dean draws 'em and you make 'em Lavs?" ** Both of them turned to face Seamus, looking dumbfounded. **"What?"** they both said in unison. Seamus laughed lightly **"Well, Dean you need a job, and I've seen ya designs, there awesome, and Lavs ya amazing at making the stuff, surely if ya's join together ya's can work together to work with customers, Dean can look after stuff when you're dealing with Wolf-girl Lavs."** Lavender looked amazed, it was a good idea if she was honesty, she loved making jewellery and Dean's drawings were the best and a lot better than she could ever do, it was clear from the look in Dean's face he liked this idea, **"it sounds like a good idea"** he said to Lavender **"What do you think Lavs?"** Lavender smiled at him **"I think… we should. It's a bloody good idea. We'll need to sort out advertising and a name and maybe try and find a location for a shop"** ideas were running through her brain as Seamus spoke "**I'll sort out advertising in the Prophet and I'm sure Luna's Dad'll be happy to advertise in the Quibbler. Do it as Owl Order for the moment and then go from there."** Dean and Lavender both nodded and smiled. **"Sounds good"** said Dean as he stood up, **"I've gotta get back now but I'll pop over after Full Moon and we can sort it out properly!"** Lavender stood up and hugged Dean tightly, **"Yeah sure, can't wait"** she beamed as he left and she turned to Seamus and looked at him, he was looking rather smug with himself, **"You planned this, didn't you?"** She asked him looking at him intently as he laughed **"Maybe…I figured it was a good idea, and ya both so good and neither of yas would have thought to join together, ya both bloody stubborn," ** He laughed and put his arms around her and kissed her on the head **"Besides I thought ya would like the opportunity to make ya jewellery professionally" **Lavender hugged him tightly in response until he struggled and she looked up at him confused **"Not so tight Lavs, ya squishin' me," **She laughed **"Oops sorry, I forget how strong I get close to Full Moon,"** She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips, feeling suddenly a lot happier and optimistic for the future.


	12. Chapter 12: dealing with the aftermath

**Ok I suck. It's taken me a while to think of something to write about. This one is thanks to my good friend Pheebs, she inspired this chapter, I hope you like it. Though I know it is not the best chapter ever, I still hope its helpful.**

**Usual disclaimers: I own nothing, I just I wish I did.**

Chapter 12: How to deal with aftermath of Full Moon.

Seamus stood in the kitchen looking down the list that he had created for Lavender, last night was Full Moon and he knew she would be feeling a little bit tender and miserable as she hated transforming and she was usually a mess the day after, it couldn't be fun. He doubled checked the list that he had put together using his mother's advise as to what will help cheer up a woman after certain times of the month. The list looked like this:

+ One Oversized Fluffy Blanket  
+ One GIANT bar of Honeydukes chocolate  
+ Two Huge Mugs  
+ One pair of fluffy slippers  
+ One Jar of Cocoa  
+ A tin of the homemade gingerbread 'pack', iced and labelled accordingly. (Made by Mum)  
+ Three bags of Cadburys chocolate buttons  
+ Four blocks of Tiger Balm  
+ One distinctly bottle of passion fruit and tangerine bubble bath  
+ One fluffy polar bear cuddly toy

Seamus looked down the list and in the basket, he had Lavender's favourite dinner cooking for later on when she was hungry and had the kettle boiled for making the cocoa. He had also borrowed a DVD player from his dad, with a load of Lavender's favourite dvd's and had planned to spend the day in bed just chilling out and making sure she was relaxing and getting better. He also had news for her which he figured would cheer her up.

He picked up the basket and headed to the bedroom and knocked on the door "**Lavs? Are you awake?" ** he opened the door a little and saw her sat up in bed looking tired and very sore. She smiled at him weakly, **"hi" **she watched as he came around and sat next to her on the bed and placed a basket on the floor, she looked at it curiously as she looked back at Shay curiously. **"How ya feeling babe?" **he asked her as he pulled her close and gave her a hug trying not to hurt her and kissed her briefly on the cheek. **"I'm a little sore."** She replied as she kissed him back on the cheek **"but its to be expected at least I don't hurt as much this time" **she paused and looked at the floor again **"what have you got there?"** she asked pointing gingerly to the floor and Seamus smiled. **"its just a small present. To help ya feel better, its my Post Moon Survival kit. And I've got ya favourite dinner on cooking for when ya hungry" **he grinned at her. "**I also have news for you." **he finished and picked the basket and passed her it. **"this is full of everything you need to stop in bed ANDDDD I have all ya favourite films ready to watch and I borrowed me da's dvd player." **Lavender beamed at Seamus, **"You did all this for me?"** she asked before remembering something about news "**wait, what news…."** She then demanded from him taking some of the chocolate off one of the bars and eating a square and offering some to Seamus who smiled at her.

He took a bit of the chocolate and popped into his mouth, "**remember that ring you made for Neville?" ** he asked her smiling, **"Yeah?"** she replied looking confused still but having a rough idea where this was heading as she remembered her thoughts about what the ring was for. **"well…Neville took Hannah away this weekend and guess what?"** Seamus was grinning at Lavender who seemed to figure it out and flung her hands to her mouth "**HE PROPOSED TO HER?"** She squealed excitedly because she knew exactly what Hannah would have said if he did. Seamus nodded at her and she squealed again and then winced as she felt pain in her back **"Careful love"** Seamus said as he saw her wince **"anyway, there engaged, Hannah wanted to come tell you herself but she wasn't sure if you would be up to visitors, there having a party next week at the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone is going to be there, so we have to go ok?"** Lavender felt her smile fade a little, a party with everyone from school, so close to Full moon having been over. **"Lavs, we're going, everything will be fine. Trust me."** Lavender nodded **"Ok then"** she took a deep breath **"its Hannah, I can do it for her. And you of course." **She snuggled into Seamus and said **"but this week you will need to take extra special care of me to make sure I am fit enough to go to the party" **Seamus smiled kissed Lavender on the lips and chuckled a little "**Sure babe, anything to make you better"** Lavender giggled and kissed Seamus back, feeling like this week was going to be a good one.


	13. Chapter 13: Parties and Suprises

**I feel so bad I am writing another chapter for you, I hope you like this one, more characters make an appearance in this one, I hope you don't mind it.**

**Please R & R. I like them almost as much as I like coffee. =) **

**Usual disclaimers: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, just in my dreams. Please let me keep that…**

Chapter 13: Party and Suprises.

"**Lavender will you hurry up! We're going to be late!"** Seamus called from the living room, Lavender had been getting ready for Neville and Hannah's engagement party for over 2hours, he knew this evening would be hard for her, especially as it was only a week after full moon and often it took her two weeks before she wanted to see anyone. **"GIVE ME A MINUTE"** she screamed from the bathroom, she was nervous about seeing everyone, she still had some visible bruises that the glamour charm wouldn't cover but she hoped her green dresses covered most of the bruises and her scars where well hidden. This would be the first night she had been out in public and around everyone from school since the awards thing; it had been months since she had seen everyone. She sighed staring a the mirror and got up and slipped on her sliver heels and walked out to the living room, she spun on the spot and said "**what do you think?"** she grinned at the look on Seamus' face he coughed and with his eye popping from his head said "**wow… erm… wow… Lavs, You look amazing"** she smiled at him put on her coat and said **"are we leaving or not?"** he walked over took her arm and apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron.

As they reappeared at the door of the Leaky Cauldron Lavender took a deep breath one hand on the door said **"here we go then…"**she opened the door and closed her eyes before walking into the room where all her old school friends were gathered. Harry and Ginny were stood holding hands talking to Ron and Hermione, as she glanced over and smiled at the two couples she saw a small ring glittering on Hermione's left finger and she felt a small jolt in her heart and she squeezed Seamus' hand and looked at her curiously and whispered **"Lavs. What's the matter?"** she nodded her head towards the four and as he looked he saw the ring on Hermione's hand and he put his arm around her and hugged her tightly and whispered **"Lavs. Don't let it bother you. you don't care about him do you?"** she shook her head and muttered **"Course not"** she smiled up at him kissed him on the cheek and headed over to the bar where Hannah and Neville were standing. **"Congratulations"** Lavender squealed at them as she hugged them both. Hannah and Neville both beamed, Lavender had never seen Hannah look as happy as she did at that moment in time. As Neville hugged Lavender back he mumbled **"Thanks for the ring, she loves it."** She smiled **"Don't worry about it. I knew she would"** she watched as Seamus hugged his old dorm mate and her best friend before Hannah turned to her and gushed "**I can't believe I am engaged Lavs!"** Seamus smiled and said to Neville **"Nev, I believe I owe you a drink! Come on!" **Lavender laughed a little as she watched both boys walk off towards the bar and Lavender hugged her best friend again **"Han you deserve it! I'm so happy for you! Tell me all about how he proposed"** she took a seat and a glass of champagne from the bar and listened as her best friend retold the story of how they got engaged, listening intently and feeling a little jealous, wishing a little that it was her that was engaged but still feeling incredibly happy for her best friend.

Seamus and Neville returned a little while later just as Hannah was finished her story, "**Han, my gran arrived, we best go say hello"** Neville said still smiling at his Fiancée as they walked off Seamus put his arm around Lavender and asked "**Ya ok love?"** When he saw the look on her face as the two lovebirds walked off holding hands. **"Yeah, I'm good, I'm happy for them. It's just…you know…"** she smiled hoping to god she wasn't freaking him out at all, **"Babe, I understand, everyone is growing up, its understandable"** she kissed him just as Dean, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny joined them at the table **"Hey Guys!"** Luna said in her normal dreamy voice as they took a seat, "**How's things?" ** the next two hours were spent laughing and catching up, Lavender felt better as the time passed and the were catching up and it was nice to see her friends were still treating her like her they had when she was in school, not like she was a wolf-girl that she was. She smiled at them and Seamus saw **"Lavs, you ok?"** he asked curiously as she had sat quietly thinking for the last few minutes, **"I'm fine shay, I just realised how things haven't changed that much between everyone, just that everyone is with the people that they are supposed to be with, everything seems right with the world. You know?"** everyone laughed a little as Hannah and Neville rejoined them, **"I'll drink to tha'"** Seamus said and raised his glass **"To Hannah and Neville!"** he said, everyone raised their glasses and Dean added **"to friends!"** and everyone repeated the same, clinked the glasses and took a drink from their glasses, laughing.

Hannah had pulled Lavender to one side as everyone had gotten up and started dancing, "**Lavs, thank you for the ring,"** she said smiling and hugging her best friend again, **"What do you mean? Neville gave it to you."** Hannah laughed **"that's not what I meant Lavs, I recognise the design of the person who made it anywhere."** Lavender blushed and nodded **"I suppose your right. Your welcome, it's awesome that I made my best friend's engagement ring!"** Hannah grinned **"Well, I wanna ask you something more awesome, if you will, that it is, I mean only if you want to of course."** Lavender laughed **"Hannah you're blabbering. What do you want?" **Hannah went bright red, **"well… I was wondering if… you would make our wedding rings?"** Lavender squealed **"Hannah, I'd love to!"** she hugged Hannah tightly, and Hannah laughed **"Awesome! But that wasn't even the best part. Or well what I think I might be the best part. But not if you will think it's the best part"**

"**Hannah you're blabbering again, just spit it out woman"** Lavender giggled at her best friend.Hannah took a deep breath and said "**Will you be my maid of honour?"** Lavender squealed louder this time, which caused Neville and Seamus to notice and come over, **"Lavs what ya squealing at?" **Seamus asked as Lavender pounced on Hannah hugging her tightly again and beamed **"I'D LOVE TO!"** she then turned to Seamus and said **"She just asked me to make their Wedding rings ANDDDD be her maid of honour!"** Seamus looked between the two girls and saw the smile on Lavender's face and laughed "**Wow Lavs, that's awesome!" ** Neville wrapped his arms around Hannah and kissed her before speaking to Lavender **"Lavs, thank you! it means a lot that your going to make our wedding rings"** Lavender smiled and said "**not a problem"** Lavender leaned into Seamus still beaming and excited about the prospect of being Hannah's maid of honour, actually being normal for a change.

"**NEVILLE! I AM LEAVING AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR GRANMOTHER!"** came a voice from the other room and Neville stood up a little straighter, "**Han we best go say bye to Gran and the others, I think everyone else is leaving now as well actually, we'll see you guys later yeah?"** Neville said to Hannah and then to Seamus and Lavender, Seamus smiled and stepped forwarding giving Neville a hug and slapping him on the back "**Sure mate! Just gis an owl when ya wanna meet! **Lavender took a step forward hugged both of them "**Just owl and we'll meet up somewhere to start organising the wedding and the wedding ring designs"**

As they walked off together Lavender leaned into Seamus and smiled "**They're perfect for each other aren't they?"** she asked him as he put his arm over her shoulder and kissed her head **"Aye, I think ya right they're love. Home?" **he asked her and she nodded, **"Nev's a lucky guy. I'm happy for him, he deserves Hannah."** Seamus smiled and opened the door for her, **"Nev isn't the only lucky one" **he smiled at her as she looked up smiled back and kissed him on the lips. "**Always the charmer aren't you?"** she smirked at him as he apparated them home, **"As long as it continues to work" **he laughed, Lavender leaned into him and kissed him again, "**Irish Charm. When does it not work?"** she laughed lightly, **"did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? **He said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. **"I think you did mention it. Yes." ** she whispered as she melted in his arms, **"and did I tell you how much I love you?"** Lavender pressed his lips against his and said **"just shut up and take me to bed already"** and with that, he scooped her off her feet and headed to their bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14: Meet The Finnegan's Part I

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've got lots of ideas written down but I've been poorly or working so haven't had time to write. I promise I'll try and update as often as possible. Please continue to r & r**

**Chapter 14: Meet the Finnegan's. Ireland Part 1**

Lavender was stood staring at her suitcase, it was over flowing with stuff, yet she was positive she hadn't packed enough. Two weeks in Ireland, normally she would have been thrilled at the prospect of going to Ireland and meeting his parents but unfortunately these two weeks fell on a full moon. She had argued this point for weeks and shouted herself horse until she caved. Stupid Irish charm, she could never argue with him. Walking back to the wardrobe and wondering if she had packed something for the party as it was Seamus' mum's 40th birthday when she heard Seamus' voice coming through from the living room **"ARE YE READY YET? YOU'VE BEEN PACKING FOR LIKE 2 WEEKS!"** Lavender sighed and stomped out to the living room **"No I am not! This is the first time I'm going to meet your parents and I HAVE to make a good impression!" **her face was slightly flushed and she looked stressed so Seamus walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder **"Lavs, Breathe. They are gonna love ya, me sis will most definitely love ya, she's been owling all week she's excited to meet ya. Lavs everyone who meets ya loves you. Ya kna that."** She took a deep breath and smiled; going on her tip toes she pressed her lips against his briefly before running back to packing shouting **"Shoes! I haven't pack shoes!"** Seamus sighed and went to sit on the Sofa, figuring it was best to leave her to it.

It was almost an hour later that when Lavender came out of the bedroom dressed in her favourite jeans, a pair of wedges and black vest top, she would only wear vest tops when she had cast charms to cover her scars. "**Ready!"** she announced as she put down her case, she had performed an undetectable extension charm on it and pretty much packed all of her stuff, the good thing about it being close to full moon, she was a lot stronger than she normally is and her suitcase was no problem for her to carry. "**Finally"** Seamus said taking his wand out and sent both cases to his parents house before wrapping his arms around Lavender and kissed her on the forehead "**Ready for the madhouse?"** he asked her. Sighing she nodded "**as ready as I'll ever be"** she smiled at him as she felt him spin on the spot with his arms wrapped tightly around her as they apparated out of their flat.

As they stop spinning the first thing Lavender sees before her eyes focus was Green. Lots and lots of green. As she steadied herself she saw Seamus smiling as he took a deep breath "**Welcome t'Kilkenny Lavs!"** she looked around wondering why she could hardly see anything other than green fields "**its so fricking GREEN!**"She said as Seamus looked rather amused "**Green. It's Ireland. It's supposed to be Green!"** Lavender giggled "**Well I know that. But like, where are the houses? Where is your house? Or are you part Sheep and didn't tell me?"** she teased as Seamus tried to elbow her in the stomach **"the house is behind the trees and you think I'm a Sheep? Wrong place love that's Wales and you really think a sheep could love a wolf?" **he teased as her face fell a little. **"Just kidding Lavs, if I –was- a sheep I'd still love you. Or at least let you eat me" **he grinned at her as she smiled. **"Ok then, can we go to yours now. I'm starving!"** she smiled at him. **"Come on then, best go feed the beast." **He grinned and ran off towards the woods as Lavender stood there looking shocked that he had called him a beast. Bringing her self to her senses she chased off after him. A lot of faster than normal, another perk of being so close to full moon, she ran a lot faster than normal.

She caught up with him rather quickly, she tackled him and he landed with a thud on the floor as she grinned "**You'll pay for that," **she grinned as leaned down and kissed him like she had never kissed him before and then started to tickle him. **"GET OFF ME!" ** He squealed like a little girl as she tickled him like a crazy woman, she paused as she heard unfamiliar footsteps coming around the corner, she sniffed and smelt a flower perfume and froze **"Lavs. What's the matter?" **Seamus asked worried as he saw the look on her face, **"Shh…"** she muttered **"there is someone there. I don't recognise the footsteps or smell"** the week leading to full moon her sense of smell and hearing was much better than ever. They lay there still on the floor as a woman came from behind a tree. "**Seamus! I thought that was you I heard squealing"** Elizabeth said. Seamus practically leaped up. "**MUM!"** he said. Lavender blushed embarrassed that she didn't think of the possibility it could be Seamus' mum. Seamus brushed himself down and hugged his mother as Lavender got off the floor. She brushed herself down and went bright red staring down at her feet as mother and son embraced **"Seamus. I'm so happy to see ya son! Now why on god's green earth where ye screaming like a wee lassie?"** Elizabeth asked her son as she realised him from the hug and looked over her son. Seamus blushed and launched into an explanation **"Well I made a joke about Lavender and ran off, she chased after me caught me and started to tickle me cause she's mean!"** Seamus pulled his best puppy dog eye expression at his mother as Lavender spoke up "**I am not mean! You said you best feed the beast in reference to me, and I did say you would pay. You just need to run faster"** she teased him she blushing furiously and smiled at Elizabeth, **"Seamus, I take it this is Lavender?"** Elizabeth asked her son who became immediately flustered "**Bollocks. Aye, Ma this is Lavs, Lavs this is my ma, Elizabeth"** Lavender smiled and moved forward and shook Elizabeth's hand "**its nice to meet you Mrs Finnegan, thank you so much for inviting me to your home."** Elizabeth smiled **"Call me Elizabeth Lavender, or Lizzie."** Lavender blushed "**Thank you Elizabeth"** Seamus smiled between his mum and his girlfriend as Lavender's stomach growled rather loudly causing her to blush even more than she had previously. **"I think we best get ya's both back to the house. Niamh is looking forward to meeting your Lavender"** Elizabeth smiled and turned to lead the way up to the house, Lavender moved to hold Seamus' hand and whispered **"I take it Niamh is your little sister?"** Seamus nodded at Seamus as they followed his mum to the house.

20 minutes later they were sat in the kitchen of Seamus' childhood home tucking into bacon sandwiches, drinking tea as Lavender was explaining about what she did with Dean "**we still haven't sorted out a name for the business but we have found premises now in Diagon Alley. Dean is going to finish off some of the designs for me for the permanent range, things that we will sell all the time and we will have a room where Dean can design pieces for specific client needs and I'll make it."** She smiled as Elizabeth nodded and smiled as she put some more Bacon in the pan. Seamus finished his sandwich and smiled over at Lavender who was now eating her forth bacon sandwich. **"She's amazing mum, she made the engagement ring for her best friend and is making their wedding rings for them as well…" **

he didn't get the chance to continue as just then the door to the kitchen flew open and a young girl of about 6 ran into the room screaming "**SHAY!"** the little brunette flung herself at Seamus who picked up with ease and pulled her into a tight hug "**Niamh! How is my wee sister?"** she pulled back and grinned at him her two front teeth were missing and Seamus tried not to laugh **"I'm good!"** she squealed at him. Seamus turned her around and pointed over at Lavender who was looking over at him in awe as he played the doting big brother, **"Niamh do you know who that is?"** he asked her and she looked at him wide eyed in surprise **"Lavender?"** she asked beaming over and started to wriggle wanting free **"it is!"** he smiled at her as he put her down on the floor and she ran at Lavender full speed and threw herself at Lavender who caught her with ease as Niamh hugged her tightly and beamed up at her **"I've always wanted a big sister!"** she exclaimed at Lavender who smiled at her **"Does Shay not make a good big sister?"** she asked smiling over at Elizabeth who was now watching the scene and laughed **"she has tried, Seamus is not willing to dress up totally like a girl. She did try it once didn't you Niamh?"** Niamh nodded and stole one of the Bacon sandwiches and stuffed it her mouth and Lavender laughed **"such a spoil sport aren't you Seamus" **Lavender and Elizabeth laughed as the door opened again and a older version of Seamus walked into the Kitchen and walked over and hugged Elizabeth and kissed her forehead before spotting Seamus **"Shay! Hello Son!"** Seamus got up and went and hugged his dad as Niamh swallowed her sandwich and run over and hug her dad **"Daddy! Look its Lavender!"** she pointed over at Lavender who was looking rather Sheepish **"Da this is Lavender, Lavender this is me Da Patrick" **Lavender smiled over at Seamus and his dad **"it's nice to meet you Mr Finnegan."** Patrick smiled **"Called me Patrick Lavender. Shay have you given her a tour of the house?"** Seamus shook his head **"Not yet da. She was hungry."** Lavender smiled and nodded as Seamus turned and asked "**we can do it now if ya up for it?" ** Lavender smiled and nodded again and got up from the chair **"Yeah I'd love to."** She took Seamus' hand as he led her out of the kitchen.

When they were walking up the stairs Lavender smiled at Seamus **"Niamh is so much like you"** and he laughed **"Yeah, me mum keeps saying. Apparently she hasn't shut up about you since she found out about you."** she smiled and asked what **"does she know?"** Seamus looked confused **"know what?"** he asked her pausing as he reached a door and placed his hand on the door knob, **"about the beast"** she teased **"Oh."** He said smirking a little **"Yeah my ma and da figured it was best to tell her. No one else knows though other than me gran. Cousin Fergus doesn't know so just watch yourself, though I'm sure the beast will sort him out"** Lavender nudged him in the ribs as he open the door and she followed him in **"I said you would pay for calling me that"** she teased. **"I thought you did down in the woods"** he asked her looking worried, **"No. That was just for fun" **she grinned pushing the door shut and pointing her wand at the door causing it to lock and casting a silencing charm and Seamus looked very worried **"erm… what the hell are you going to me?"** he asked her looking rather scared and Lavender giggled and pushed him against the door, **"Well, I noticed you brought me to –your- room… don't worry your head Shay. I'm sure you'll like this"** she grinned mischievously as she pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately.


	15. Chapter 15: Meet the Finnegan's Part II

**Ok guys here we go. I writing again which is good, considering it was my birthday on Saturday be grateful I've done one now! *Smirks***

**This is a continuation of the previous Chapter. Please R & R. **

**I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Sadly it is just my imagination.**

**Chapter 15: Meet the Finnigan's Part 2 : No one calls me weedy.**

Lavender was stood in front of the mirror looking at the purple summer dress that she had on wondering if there she was over dressed or not. Her hair was in ringlets and her scars where hidden, Seamus had suggest that she covered them since most of his father's family was muggles it would be an awkward conversation trying to explain why she was covered in horrific looking scars. Niamh had been bought off with a new doll house in exchange for not telling anyone. Lavender took a deep breath calming her nerves, and picked up Seamus scent as he walked down the corridor, she pointed her wand at the door and it opened two minutes before he walked into the room **"I'm never gonna be able to sneak up on ya am i?" **he asked looking half amused as Lavender smiled **"Nah, and besides it's unwise."** She paused and did a twist **"what do you think? Is it too much?"** she asked worriedly, Seamus walked over to the other side of the room and wrapped his arms around her waist "**ya look perfect"** he answered as he kissed her on the cheek. **"Though the heels might be a bad idea. Its grass, I know you have a better balance than any one else but still cousin Fergus will rip you a new one if he turns up and your wearing heels"** Lavender smiled **"You mean try Shay, if he tries, I'll rip –him- a new one"** Seamus laughed **"I'd love to see that"** Lavender turned her head to the door and said **"Your dad will shout in a second, he wants a hand setting up the bbq"** and no sooner than she had finished speaking than Patrick popped his head round the door **"Son can ye give me a hand with the bbq?" **Seamus chuckled and kissed Lavender on the cheek and left to go give his dad a hand.

Ten minutes later Lavender had changed out of her heels and into some white gladiator sandals and made her way down to the kitchen, **"Here Lizzie, let me get those"** Lavender said as she stood by the door watched Elizabeth try to carry a huge sack of potatoes into the kitchen, She walked over to them and picked the sack up with ease much to the awe and amazement of Elizabeth, Lavender chuckled **"it's nothing special, I can only do this leading up to full moon, I get much stronger, all my sense are heightened"** she smiled. Elizabeth nodded and smiled **"So Seamus cannot get away with anything for about a week can he?"** she asked and Lavender smiled **"Yeah, though he's usually very good leading up to full moon, he doesn't like upsetting me, especially in the lead up because I have a wicked temper"** Elizabeth smiled **"I'm pleased he's found someone who can keep him in line, he was such a toe-rag when he was wee"** Lavender laughed **"For some reason I don't find it hard to believe that." ** Both women pottered about the kitchen making sure things were ready for when the family arrived, it took longer than normal as they had to do it the muggle way as they didn't know what time Patrick's family would arrive and since they were muggle's it was not save for them to do magic.

Patrick and Seamus walked into the kitchen about 20 minutes later smelling of smoke and Lavender wrinkled her nose **"Bbq up and ready then?"** she asked as Patrick looked bemused **"Dad Lavs has a heightened sense of smell right now"** Seamus explained to his father. "**Oh"** Patrick said as Lavender and Elizabeth laughed. Niamh was sat eating a breadstick and was not interested. Lavender stopped laughing and looked up for a moment **"People are going to knock on the door in moment"** she said and right on cue the door bell rang, Patrick looked as bemused as ever as he left to open the door and let the guests arrive.

2 hours later Elizabeth's 40th birthday was well underway, the bbq was ready to cook on and Patrick was stood taking orders as Seamus finally managed to get his grannie away from Lavender, his Grannie had spent the last hour interrogating lavender about everything, from who she was and who her parents where to what she was going to do now and it was at this point Seamus had escorted her away.

Seamus took her over to the Bbq where Patrick was stood talking to Fergus and she helped herself to some food, not taking too much because even though she was starving she didn't want people to think about she was a pig as Seamus decided it was a good idea to introduce her to Fergus before he tried to hit on her. "**Fergus, this is MY Lavs, Lavs this is Cousin Fergus."** Lavender smiled at him even though she currently had her mouth full of sausage and swallowed it in on mouthful "**Hi Fergus"** she said cheerfully hoping that he would behave cause she was not in the mood to deal with him. "**Ohhhh so this is this infamous Lavender?" ** he said teasingly to Seamus who glared back at his cousin with a don't even start look on his face. Fergus walked over to Lavender and looked her up and down and nodded **"You've done well cus. But she looks a bit like weedier than ya usual brand of girls."** Lavender's blood boiled. Weedier? She glared at Fergus herself "**What do you mean weedier?" **she asked as Patrick warned "**Fergus…" **as he knew this was going south pretty quickly. Fergus seemed quite pleased that he had managed to get a rise out of people that he turned to Lavender and said **"Well ya a typical girly girl aren't ya. No imperfections anywhere and I bet ya'd freak at the slightest bit of mud on that pretty wee dress of yas."** Lavender glared at him and said "**No imperfections ey? Follow me."** And she grabbed his collar and dragged him into the kitchen followed by Seamus and Patrick.

As they entered the kitchen Elizabeth was there and watched the scene looked confused **"Lavender what is going on?"** before Lavender turned around to Fergus and went **"First. Don't ever say I'm weedy because I will crush you like a bug" **and Elizabeth nodded understandingly as Seamus and Patrick ran into the kitchen looking a little flushed and went wide eyed when Lavender pulled out her wand from a pocket under her dress and Fergus recoiled a little with a clear look of panic on his face as Lavender continued"**Second, as for the matter of no imperfections."** She waved her wand and lifted the glamour charm revelling the scars which showed clearly even though she was still covered by her dress **"Don't judge a book by it's cover Fergus, because mud doesn't scare me. You know what caused these?"** she asked gesturing at the scars and he shook his head clearly horrified and frightened about what he was seeing as Lavender sneered **"Greyback. I –know- you will have heard of him. So next time you want to judge someone Fergus be careful because underneath they might be a little she-wolf who will tear your head off ok?"** she asked smiling sweetly as she recast the glamour charm as Elizabeth, Patrick and Seamus all looked stunned as Fergus looked frightened **"Bloody Hell!"** he started **"Lavender I am SO sorry!"** he said as the other's faces dropped in speechlessness **"I really am. I was erm…. Trying to be funny?"** he tried explaining as Lavender crossed her arms **"Yes well just be careful in future." **She smiled at him looking rather pleased with herself **"Oh and don't tell anyone"** she finished as Fergus nodded **"Sure sure!"** and ran out the kitchen. Seamus walked over to Lavender and hugged her tightly as Patrick went **"Bloomin heck Lavs that was amazing!"** Elizabeth blinked "**That was something else. No one has ever made Fergus looked like that. Ever. Not even his grandparents."** Seamus kissed Lavender before she could speak **"Lav I am so proud of you!"** as he spun her around and she smiled **"Yes well, no one calls me weedy." ** She smiled as all three Finnegan's responded **"Never"** and then laughed as they went to rejoin the party.

Seamus stopped Lavender, who was supporting him as he was a little bit too drunk, before they made there way back inside as the party was breaking up and kissed her again **"Love you Lavs"** he whispered into her ear a little drunkenly **"I love you too my drunken bum" **she laughed as he fell to the floor and she carried him up the stairs as Seamus laughed "**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"** as she threw him onto the bed careful and whispered **"Go to sleep shay."** As he pulled her close and Lavender sighed and muttered **"I've missed this"** she said and Seamus responded sleepily **"Missed what Lavs?"** as he fell asleep **"Having a family"** she whispered as Seamus' snores filled the room.


	16. Chapter 16: Irish Moon

**Here we go again. Another chapter! I must love you guys. 16 chapters and I'm still not done! I promise things will start to become faster soon but I've had loads of ideas, if there is anything you want to see please let me know! (Sorry this has taken so long. Things have been hectic in my life at the moment)**

**I still do not own any part of harry potter and do not make money from this…**

**Chapter 16: Irish Moon**

Lavender lay in Seamus' childhood bed scared for what was happening tonight. It was full moon yet again and for some strange reason she had agreed to stop in Ireland for the full moon. Today was Elizabeth's birthday and Seamus had gone down to make his mum the traditional breakfast in bed that he made every year on his mum's birthday. She knew she would have to get out of bed soon but she really couldn't be bothered. She was too busy worrying about where she was going to transform, she couldn't stop in the house. What if something bad happened? Seamus' family had been so good to her over the last two weeks that she couldn't bare the thought of something happening to them, something that she caused.

Lying in bed Lavender could smell the bacon and eggs that Seamus was cooking down in the kitchen along with her favourite coffee and her stomach gave an almighty growl, sighing she rolled out of bed and threw on something more suitable, a pair of sweats and one of Seamus' t-shirts and made her way down to the kitchen trying to smooth down her now maniac hair which was sticking up everywhere.

She crept quietly into the kitchen not making a sound and creped up behind Seamus who was whistling quite cheerfully and slapped his bottom causing him to yelp loudly "**Gahhhhh!"** as he spun around to watch Lavender giggling her head off. **"LAVS! Not when I'm cooking! Ya could have given is a heart attack"** Lavender was still giggling away as she hugged him **"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist" **and she kissed him on the cheek as he smiled **"I can't stop mad at ya like can I?" **he grinned and Lavender beamed up at him. "**Nope" **she smiled "**how long before breakfast?" ** she asked as she let go and sat down on one of the stools looking over at him. **"Bout 5 mins. Coffee's done if ya want that"** he answered as he returned to potter about the kitchen making breakfast.

That afternoon Lavender was lying in the grass in the garden her mind on Full Moon while Seamus was entertaining his sister whilst his parents had popped out for a bit down the shops, she had her eyes closed as she felt the wind blow around her and her mind drifted back to her childhood and spending days just lying in the grass in the Yorkshire moors just watching as the days passed her by. Her heart twinged a little as she remembered the days of just lying around, days of playing with her parents in the Moors and she realised just how much she missed it, she loved London but the countryside held her heart and they always said _"home is were the heart is_" and she knew her home was with Seamus but it was just a matter of where that would be. Lying in the grass she heard the sound of a car pulling back up to the house and muted voices. She felt vibrations of someone, Seamus maybe, walking over to the grass and to come and next to her, she took a deep breath and her thoughts were confirmed it was Seamus **"Hey"** she whispered at him still not opening her eyes and Seamus sighed "**How did you know it was me"** Lavender smiled and pointed to her nose **"Why are you out here in the grass?" **he asked her taking her hand as he lay next to her. "**Thinking. Worrying."** She muttered back to him. **"Why are you worrying?"** he asked her with concerned tone in his voice. **"Is it cause of full moon?" **he asked her rolling over onto his side. Lavender nodded her head; her eyes still closed rolling over to face him "**Yeah it is. I'm worried because there is no where for me to go."** She said as he wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close **"Lavs, do you really think I haven't though that through?"** he smiled at her and stood up **"Come 'ere I'll show ya"** he pulled Lavender to her feet and took her hand and led her off into the woods.

After a 10 minute walk through the woods Lavender picked up the scent of wood and cement and stopped walking for a moment **"Is there a house near us?"** she asked rather confused as to why Seamus was taking her to a house in the middle of the woods, **"there is no surprising you is there? **he chuckled as they got closer to the small cottage that was in the middle of the woods. **"This, is summit me dad made for me when I was a wee laddie, it was me den for years."** He smiled at Lavender who looked a little gob smacked. **"me and me mum have changed it so its more suitable for ya for tonight"** he smiled and led her towards the door, **"Bloody hell Shay. You did all this for me?"** Lavender asked as they reached the door, Seamus smiled **"course I have. I asked ya to come here and it's the least I can do since you're here over full moon, I mean I knew ya wouldn't wanna change in the house, so I wanted to do summit to help ya"** he opened the door and lead her into a room that looked like they were still outside, Seamus and his mum had taken the time to make the cottage resemble the outdoors which would be the normal territory for Lavender if she wasn't a tame werewolf. **"Wow Shay! It's amazing!"** Lavender exclaimed throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the lips. **"We're gonna have tea in her together and then I'm gonna leave you here if you want me to and then tomorrow morning I'm going to apparate us back home so you can rest in our bed"** he smiled her with his arms around her. "**Thank you so much Shay. Really, this means so much"** Seamus kissed Lavender on the lips again "**Wait here for a moment and I'll go get the picnic basket then I'll be right back"**

Lavender sat down on the grass floor and ran her fingers through the grass and picked up a daisy, smiling to herself. _"He really must love me"___she thought to herself. Looking around the small cottage she saw the reminders of her childhood home, it remaindered her of the wild Yorkshire moors she spent her child hood exploring. Her heart ached as she remembered, memories of her parents still hurt when ever she thought of them. She missed them terribly and she missed the home she grew up in, seeing Seamus be in his childhood home pained Lavender, she knew she would never be able to do that with him, she knew she would never be able to take him back to her childhood home with her parents and show him the moors and the place that she loved as a child and the place she used to write letters to him over the summer. She would never be able to sit on the roof of her house again with hot chocolate and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders watching the sun set or watching the shooting stars with her father. Her mind wandered back to her favourite spot in the moors where she had taken Hannah for picnics over the summer when she came to visit and where they had sat last summer talking about Neville and the boys Lavender liked when the door opened and the smell of food wafted into the room, Seamus was their with a huge basket of Lavender's favourite pre-full moon food.

They spent the next hour sat on the floor eating rare steaks, chicken legs and loads of chocolate cake, talking about plans for the jewellery store Lavender was opening with Dean. She still hadn't thought of a name and it since the grand opening was coming up it was something they really needed to come up with soon. **"What about something like Thomas and Brown designs?",** Seamus suggested as he lay on the floor with Lavender's head on his chest and she giggled **"Shay I want something that doesn't sound so…muggle"** she sighed, she didn't want him to leave but she knew he would have to, the sun was setting and the moon would be up soon and she knew it was too dangerous for him to even be there. **"Shay, its nearly time"** she whispered closing her eyes. Seamus sat up and looked out the window and saw that it was dusk. **"Yeah I best go in a min, unless ya want is to stay of course"** Lavender sat up bolt right and looked shocked and alarmed "**NOO!"** she cried loudly "**shay it's too dangerous! You know that!"** she exclaimed and then seeing that his face had fallen slightly she leaned down and kissed his lips softly **"Shay you know I hate this and hate being away from you but it's safer. I couldn't live with myself if i…."** her voice trailed off, unable to even bring herself to finish the sentence. Seamus sat up and hugged Lavender **"I know Lavs, I just thought, ya kna, I'd suggest it. Just in case ya wanted is."** Lavender smiled **"I always want you"** she grinned and then giggled when Seamus chocked a little on the pumpkin juice he had just taken a drink of, **"Lavs…"** he shook his head and stood up and sighed "**right, I'm gonna have to go now. Are ya **_**sure**_** ya gonna be ok?"** he asked her concerned. She smiled and stood up as well **"Yeah, sure. I always am"** Seamus walked to the door where he kissed Lavender on the lips and whispered "**love you Lavs"** in her ear **"Love you too Shay"** she smiled back at him leaning against the door frame. **"I'll be back as soon as the sun comes up to take ya home"** he told her as he gave her once last kiss before heading back to the main house. Lavender nodded and watched him leave. When he was out of sight, she shut the door and sat on the floor and waiting for the first glimmer of sliver moon light to come through to windows to start off her painful transformation, waiting for the Irish Moon to show its face.

**A/N: Ok I'm not sure on the ending but it was already getting onto nearly 2000 words and I figured this was a better ending that rambelling on for another few hundred words before she transformed back and was took home…. I hope you guys like it. I'll make it up to you all in the next few chapters! I promise!**


	17. Chapter 17: Pandora's Box

**I think I am out of my writers block phase so hopefully there will be more regular updates for you. I feel guilty if I leave it too long between updates. I hope you all still like what I am writing, it means a lot that you read this. It really does. Please continue to R &R, the reviews are like little treats and always make me smile!**

**Again I still do no own anything to do with Harry Potter… Please don't sue me! I own nothing. Seriously. Nothing.**

**Chapter 17: Pandora's Box**

Lavender was stressed, no word of a lie, the grand opening was in a week and they still had so much to do, Dean was constantly over at their flat showing her the designs for the interior of the shop and for the boxes and the bags. The only that was missing? A name, they still were unable to think of a name of the store, everything they had come up with had sounded too muggle and Lavender didn't like it, she wanted something that sounded cute yet unique. Seamus was helping with all the finance stuff and setting up all the accounts since his father was an accountant and Lavender was picking decorations and flowers for the grand opening but they had been unable to send flyers out about the opening or advertise it as they didn't have a name. all of their closest friends knew that they were opening the shop and they had told their families but still not many people knew about it. The Prophet had agreed to run a huge advert for the place when they had one ready but Lavender was freaking out that they had not figured out a name.

She had been pacing the living room floor for about an hour when Seamus came home **"Hey Lavs!"** he called from the door as he kicked off his shoes and took of his coat. She mumbled a greeting in return as he walked into the living room and saw just how stressed Lavender looked. Her hair was sticking up as she had been running her fingers through it and almost pulling it out, she had a crazed look in her eye like she hadn't slept for days, which was actually sort of true. Seamus walked over to her cautiously and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes "**Lavs. Ya need to chill out. Ya look like ya doing ya OWL's again"** he told her, Lavender had been one of the first students to have a breakdown that year and she had spent three weeks just napping and living off coffee, something Seamus was trying to avoid her doing again as her temper was short at the moment and he didn't need it to be any worse. **"CHILL OUT? HOW CAN I CHILL OUT?,**" Lavender exclaimed as Seamus jumped back a little frightened, "**WE OPEN IN A WEEK! ONE WEEK SHAY AND WE DO NOT HAVE A NAME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHILL OUT!"** She raised her arms in the air before dropping them and sitting on the sofa, her hands covering her face as she tried to control her breathing, she did not want to get worked up. She needed to try and be calm, otherwise she would get nothing done. **"Right. I'm gonna make ya a cuppa and ya gonna have a break!"** he told her as he walked into the kitchen and started making her a cup of tea. **"Right what ever."** Lavender muttered from the living room as she felt her stomach growl **"Erm… Shay… Can you make me a sandwich? I sort of forgot lunch." **Seamus shook his head and pulled his wand out and pointed it at the fridge and watched as a sandwich started to form. He put the sandwich and the cup of tea on a tray and carried it through to Lavender and placed it on her lap "**here ya dozy woman, I don't know how you of all people can forget to eat, ya almost as bad a Ron now when it comes to food"** Lavender glared at Seamus, who had took a seat on the small leather chair before she picked up the sandwich and taking a bite **"Yeah well, I was busy."** She said as she swallowed the first bite.

"**Oh, my mum has had a thought for a name for the shop"** Seamus told Lavender, taking the letter out of his pocket, **"She wrote is a letter today and I got it whilst I was at work"** he explained when Lavender looked him at him curiously, "**Oh right" **she smiled at him as he continued "**well, my ma said she was reading this greek mythology book about something called Pandora's Box and well she thought that Pandora's box would be a good name for the shop. She said it was…"** he didn't get a chance to finish before Lavender squealed "**OMG OMG OMG I LOVE IT"** She got up and dived at him with a force that knocked the chair over. **"Oooofffffffff"** Seamus grunted as he wrapped his arms around Lavender who had just placed her lips on his and kissed him full force on the lips. She stood up and ran into her room and changed as Seamus looked confused and put the chair back on its legs as Lavender practically danced aback into the room as Seamus looked confused "**what in the name of merlin's pants was that Lavs?"** Lavender just beamed at him as she summoned her shoes. **"Shay I've gotta go tell Dean! And then come back and start doing all the posters and the rest of it!"** she explained to him looking rather bemused. "**Lavs, just owl him, He's in a meeting. You know that, He's getting an account for the shop in Gringotts."** Seamus said as he grabbed one of Lavender's high heels that were flying through the air and narrowly missed his head. "**Oh yeah. I forgot." **She smiled taking a seat and started doing all the work again.

One week later Pandora's box was ready to be opened, Lavender was shaking nervously in her red dress that she had one and was holding onto Seamus' hand tightly, Dean seemed cool and collected holding hands with Grace, whom he had met whilst planning and organising the shop. Just waiting for the invited guest to arrive, tonight they showcased all the designs Lavender had made so far and hopefully got some new business. The shop was finished and looked amazing, glass counters with cream covers and gold lining, everything looked stylish and light, with the different jewellery in each case, and they had even started a Hogwarts line, coloured jewels and cufflinks with the house shields on it. Lavender took a deep breath and opened the doors to the shop, making sure the waiters were ready with the champagne, other drinks and the trays of canapés which they had ready for their prospective clients and those who had come along for the grand opening.

Within moments of the door opening streams of people started to make their way into the shop, Lavender greeted everyone cheerfully and hugged and kissed her friends as they arrived and congratulated her and Dean for opening the shop. Seamus was stood talking to several people about Lavender's designs and was writing things down whilst Lavender was explaining how she made certain bits of complicated jewellery. Dean was sat with his sketch book and was drawing, clearly concentrating on what he was doing. The evening was a blur but from what Lavender could see it was going well. Suddenly Seamus grabbed her and said "**You need to give a speech."** He smiled at her and clinked his glass so people would pay attention.

Lavender took a deep breath and smiled at everyone who was looking at her intently "**firstly, I would like to say thank you to everyone for coming to the opening of Pandora's box"** there was a polite chorus of applause before she continued "**it's been stressful trying to get to this point but thankfully I have had the help of my business partner Dean Thomas"** she gestured over at him and smiled as another round of applause started **"I have also had a lot of help from another important man behind Pandora's Box, in fact it was his idea that me and Dean joined forces and open a shop. Ladies and Gentleman, Seamus Finnegan"** Lavender smiled and kissed him on the lips as there was more applause and Seamus spoke "**Ladies, Gentleman, Witches and Wizards, I propose a toast, To Pandora's Box!"** everyone raised their glasses and called _**"Pandora's Box!"**_

Seamus had his arms around Lavender as they apparated back into their flat. Lavender sat on the sofa and kicked off her shoes "**Merlin my feet. Those shoes were not meant for walking"** she smiled at Seamus who sat next to her and put his arm over her shoulders "**Well I told ya"** he teased poking her in the rib "**I didn't expect it to be so busy"** her face was alight clearly buzzing from the evening. Seamus kissed her on the cheek "**I'm so proud of ya."** He beamed at his girlfriend "**ya were amazing Lavs." **Lavender smiled "**all that preparation was totally worth it"** she grinned **"The dress did it's job, we got lots of new business tonight"** she smirked at Seamus expression when she mentioned her dress, it was quite low cut and she had spent a lot of the evening talking men and talking business with them **"humpf"** Seamus huffed and Lavender moved closer into his arms and kissed him on the cheek and swung her legs onto his and whispered **"You know I'd never. You know you're the only one for me"** she pouted and moved to sit on his knees as he moved his head away from her, clearly pretending to be in the huff, she wrapped her arms around his neck and trailed a line of kisses from his mouth along his jaw to his ear where she whispered "**Shay…I'm yours. Only yours."** She kissed his earlobe as he turned his head towards her and she kissed him on the lips and he whispered "**forever"** against her lips and wrapped his arms around her body **"Scars and all"** she replied using the words he had once said to her as she kissed him passionately on the lips as he stood off and carried her off to the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18: Xmas Eve Frolics

**Sorry it has taken a while people. I've been a bit out of sorts at the moment… Got two new chapters scribbled down and ideas coming… I will write more when my brain works I promise.**

**I own nothing. Please remember that.**

**Chapter 18: Xmas Eve Frolics  
**

It was Christmas eve and Lavender was sat in the living room putting on her shoes, they were spending Christmas with friends this year and since Hannah had just bought the Leaky Cauldron with her inheritance they were spending Christmas there with Hannah and Neville as well as some other people. Seamus was still getting things sorted in their bedroom as Lavender sat looking around their neatly decorated flat, they had spent the week before decorating the flat with red and gold decorations, it was a bit cheesy but Seamus had wanted to do it and Lavender wasn't going to deny him the chance to do this especially not at Christmas. Lavender was really looking forward to tonight, Pandora's box was doing great and tonight was the first time she would be seeing the girls and everyone in a while, Hannah was throwing a bit of a Christmas Eve party, everyone was paired off now, which Lavender found amusing. She tied her shoe and stood up, her purple dress fluttering down just below her knee caps and the delicate straps keep the dress up revelling her body, her scars where covered for the occasion as the dress showed a lot of flesh but Lavender had not felt this good in a long time and she had treated herself with a new dress.

Seamus finally made his way out of the bedroom, looking smart in his shirt and jeans, his eyes fell on Lavender and widened quickly "**Wow"** he said, staring at her as she twirled on the spot "**Do you like it?"** she asked him smirking, it was clear by his expression that he liked what he saw **"Y-yeah"** he stuttered back at her as she came over and kissed him on the cheek. "**When you're ready"** she teased as he was still stood staring, the party was due to start soon, they were stopping at the leaky cauldron that night so Seamus had packed a small bag for them and Lavender bent down and picked it up giving Seamus a chance to shake his head and clear his thoughts **"Yeah, Ready"** he muttered wrapping an arm around Lavender and apparting them both to Charing's Cross.

They landed in the same alley they always did, that was a short walk away from the Leaky Cauldron, Lavender smiled at Seamus and took his hand and walked the short distance to the pub. "**You're quiet"** Seamus pointed out as they reached the street in which the Leaky Cauldron. **"What's the matter Lavs?"** He asked her curiously, pausing and looking her in the eyes, she smiled sadly back up at "**First Christmas without…you know"** she explained in a quiet whisper. Seamus wrapped his arms around Lavender "**It's ok to be sad Lavs, but We are all here. Hannah, Neville. Me, we are you're family now"** he whispered into her eyes as she hugged him tightly. "**Thank you"** she whispered as she broke the embrace and smiled. "**come on before we are late, we don't want to miss decorating the tree" **she said leading the way to the pub.

As she pushed open the door to the pub she was welcomed with the smell of mulled wine and the sight of her best friends, Hannah and Neville putting up the tree, by hand. "**Hey Guys!"** she called from the door as Seamus peered over her shoulder and waved as he spotted his best friend Dean and his new girlfriend Grace raiding through the boxes. Hannah stopped what she was doing and ran over to the door and hugged both Seamus and Lavender . **"Come in! Come In!"** she exclaimed **"Just in time for decorating the tree!"** she smiled leading both Seamus and Lavender into the pub where they hugged and greeted the others "**just put you're stuff over there"** she told Seamus who was holding the bag still "**I'll show you your room in a bit."** She smiled as she went over to collect the box of stuff for the tree **"We are going this the Muggle way" ** she explained as Lavender looked confused **"It's more fun!"** Lavender laughed at the disgruntled look on Neville's face. "**I know"** She smiled at Hannah **"It's the way we used to…"** she trailed off, her thoughts trailing to her parents. Her first Christmas without the both, Seamus seemed to notice Lavender's thoughts trailing he smiled **"Nev it's fun, come on"** Seamus dived into the box pulling out decorations for the tree.

An hour later the tree was decorated from top to toe in Christmas decorations and the floating angel was perched on top of the tree, the group was sat around a table listening to music enjoying Hannah's homemade Mulled wine which she was planning to sell in the pub. The group drank their way through quite a bit of the mulled wine when Hannah turned on the wireless and they started dancing, Lavender rested her head on Seamus shoulder as they moved slowly to the music, she sighed as she leant against him **"Still missing them?"** he asked Lavender as he looked into her brown eyes, **"Yeah, it's just hard, I wish I could see them"** she nodded at him. Seamus stopped dancing and took her by the hand, "**Come here"** he said as he led her outside, "**Shay where are we going?"** she asked as the cold night hit her. "**Its Freezing"** she shivered as he wrapped his arms around her and apparated without warning.

As they landed and stopped spinning Lavender shivered. **"Where the hell are we?"** she asked looking around into the darkness **"We've come to see ya parents"** he explained as he led her off down the street towards the cemetery. They walked quietly through the empty street until they reached a gate. Seamus pushed it open and let Lavender lead the way to her parents graves, "**I haven't got any flowers or anything"** she said, Seamus pulled out his wand and summoned some flowers and handed them to her **"Here"** he smiled. Lavender kissed his cheek and went over to the graves. "**Hi mum, Hi Dad." ** She started as she bent down and placed the flowers on their joint grave. "**Merry Christmas."** She smiled as tears started to form in her eyes "**I have been really busy lately. My Jewellery store has been really busy. Me and Dean, we opened Pandora's box a few months ago and business has been really good."** She told the gravestone, wishing they we're around to enjoy her success, to see what sort of a woman she had become. **"Seamus is here. He brought me to see you"** She said as she felt Seamus' wrap his arms around her shoulders to stop her shivering **"Hello Mr and Mrs Brown"** he said quietly as Lavender leaned into him **"Merry Christmas" **he told them as Lavender sat their quietly just starting at their grave. She missed them terribly.

They sat there quietly for over half an hour before it started to snow **"Come on, before they realise we've gone and send out a search party"** Seamus said as he stood up and helped her up. Lavender hugged him tightly for a moment before whispering **"I love you both"** to the grave and walking back up the path, as they reached the top Seamus stopped **"Oh wait, I left my wand!"** he lied as he went back to the grave **"I promise I'll take care of her. I love her. Please know that."** He whispered back into the graves and laying his own freshly summoned flowers on the grave before running back up to Lavender. "**got it." **He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her forehead "**Feeling better?"** Lavender nodded **"A little" **Seamus pulled her close and apparated them back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"**Where have you two been?"** was what greeted them as they walked back into the pub. Evidently Hannah noticed their absence **"We had something to take care of Han"** Lavender explained **"Sorry for worrying you"** She smiled at her best friend who was stood with her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion. **"Don't do it again" **she said sternly before she dragged Lavender off for more drinks.

The evening was fun, lots of dancing, Lavender had to take her shoes off as they were killing her, she hadn't worn heels in a long time. Neville and Dean were rather drunk and sat in the corner singing Christmas carols in the background. Hannah and Lavender was dancing around the floor which they had made by moving tables to the side and Seamus was single handily drinking through Hannah's Fire whiskey stock. Lavender noticed and giggled "**He sure can drink a lot"** Hannah remarked **"It's the Irish in him"** Lavender explained. Seamus seemed to realise they were talking about him and he made his way over to Lavender and hugged her tightly, "**you're drunk"** she giggled as he kissed her in front of Hannah who made a gagging motion and went over to get Dean to wake Grace who was passed out in the booth for him to take her to bed as it was now close to midnight. "**So are you"** Seamus slurred slightly. Lavender couldn't deny this she was a little drunk, her, Grace and Hannah had drank the entire stock of mulled wine between them. **"Soo?" **Lavender giggled as she spun around in Seamus arms. Visiting her parents had cheered her up, as had the wine admittedly but she was happy now. Seamus leaned down and kissed her on the lips passionately again as Hannah yelled **"You're room is set up!"** Lavender waved a hand in recognition of what she said. Lavender burst out into a fit of giggles as she saw Hannah being chased upstairs by a drunken Neville. **"I am happy for those two"** she smiled in Seamus arms. Seamus nodded and trailed his hands down to Lavender's ass and squeezed it "**Come on you. Bed"** She giggled and dragged him off to the room Hannah and Neville had arranged for her. As they shut the door the clock chimed midnight. Seamus took Lavender's face in his hands and kissed her genteelly "**Merry Christmas Lavs. I love you"** He said as he broke the kiss. **"Merry Christmas Shay. I love you too"** she whispered in his ear as he took her by the hand and took her to bed.


	19. Chapter 19: The Perfect Christmas

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Man I majorly suck but I am back…I think… I am hoping my muse is back anyway I have been stuck for a while but here is hoping to more ideas and more regular updates…**

**Anyway…usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any part of Harry Potter I just wish I did…**

**Chapter 19: The Perfect Christmas.**

Lavender had not slept well; her dreams were marred with dreams of Greyback, her parents and other horrible things, not exactly the sort of things you want to dream about at Christmas. She had tossed and turned while Seamus snored loudly next to her. At about 4am she had given up trying to sleep and got a book and her wand and began to read. The whole pub was dead. She couldn't believe just how quiet the place was especially considering there were three young couples in the building. Lavender mused at this while she read through one of Hannah's old muggle books, Jane Eyre, She could feel the start of a small hangover start to hit her as she got about half way through the book, she looked at Seamus wrist watch, it was now 6am, he was still snoring heavily so she climbed out of bed and grabbed one of Seamus' t-shirt's, she didn't want Dean or Neville to see her in a vest top, and wandered down to the Leaky's kitchen to start a pot of coffee and see what Hannah had in for breakfast.

She had been downstairs about 30 minutes when she heard someone calling her name loudly from upstairs, panicking almost, as Lavender walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs she saw Hannah, in one of Neville's shirts glaring at Seamus **"What the hell you shouting for at this time in the morning for Seamus?" **He looked panicked, frightened almost as he replied to her **"I woke up, and Lavs… she weren't there. I freaked."** He looked around and as Lavender walked up the stairs shaking her head at him **"I couldn't sleep! You were snoring so loudly!"** Lavender teased as she reached the landing. "**OH! Sorry everyone…"** Seamus muttered now looking embarrassed. Lavender giggled as she looked around seeing where Neville was peering out of the door, no shirt on hair all over the place, Dean was stood in his boxer shorts and t-shirt, Seamus in pretty much just his boxers and socks and Hannah in the shirt. She was the only one covered up. Everyone seemed to realise this pretty much immediately and ran back to their respective rooms all flushing red. "**There is some breakfast on if anyone wants some"** She called as she wandered back down the stairs leaving everyone to put some more suitable clothes on.

About 20 minutes later everyone had gathered in the lounge still sitting looking rather embarrassed until Lavender came bounding up the stairs with a tray gliding in front of her, A pot of coffee, a pot of tea, two flagons of juice. "**Merry Christmas"** She exclaimed as she entered the room smiling broadly and sat down next to Seamus on the sofa, noticing that everyone looked embarrassed she grinned "**Well…what a way to start Christmas morning."** She giggled **"I thought it was supposed to be around the tree we gather in Pyjamas to open presents not on the landing!"** she smirked and everyone seemed to loosen up a little and Hannah laughed at her. "**I guess you're right…Now we are here… Present anyone?"** She grinned and pointed her wand at the tree and all the presents shot to the person who put them. Each person had a small pile to hand out. **"Since this is my Pub. I'm going first. Lavs this is for you"** Hannah smiled and passed a small package to Lavender and she grinned "**Thanks Han" **she beamed as she took off the pink wrapping paper to reveal a bottle of her favourite perfume, Chanel No.5. **"Oh my god. Thanks Han!"** Lavender exclaimed and crawled over the floor to hug her best friend and passed her, her present. A necklace she made for her. Hannah beamed at her **"It's a special one Han, It's got a charm on it, it brings good luck, I thought maybe you could wear it for your wedding"** Lavender smiled at Hannah and Hannah practically jumped on Lavender. "**"oopfh… I take it you like it?"** Lavender grinned hugging her best friend back.

Lavender did very well this year; Neville had gotten her a really pretty scarf (Something Hannah picked out no doubt) Dean has given her a drawing he had done, it was of her old home and of her parents (Lavender had gotten teary eyed at this) Grace had gotten her a small charm bracelet, and Seamus had gotten her some of her favourite bath stuff and her favourite chocolates (they had agreed not to spend a lot on each other and she had made him some Irish and Gryffindor cufflinks for his dress robes) Hannah and Lavender had made preparations for Christmas dinner in the kitchen before joining the rest of the group and they sat and chatted happily about all sorts.

The arrival of Hannah's father and little Brother Trevor had caused much excitement, Hannah was pleased to see her father and little brother as was Lavender. Lavender hadn't seen William (Hannah's father) Since she had held the memorial for her parents just after she was released from St Mungos. She had tried to avoid him because she looked so much like her father she thought it would be hard for William to see her, especially after losing his wife the year before. William hugged Lavender tightly as she said hello to the closet thing she had to family left.

(William and her father had worked together in the Ministry of Magic and knew each other at Hogwarts, they were the reason she and Hannah were so close. They had pretty much grown up together.)

The next to arrive was Neville's Grandmother. Augusta Longbottom, Lavender had never met the older witch but she had heard a lot about her from Neville. She spent most of the afternoon talking to Augusta while William and Hannah saw to lunch.

They didn't have too big of an affair for lunch, it was a simple and traditional Turkey Dinner with all the trimmings along with some crackers from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Someone forgot to tell Neville's grandmother and she had almost fallen off her chair in surprise at the bang when Hannah and her father pulled the first cracker. They tucked into the food and chatted again about nothing in particular. Mrs Longbottom was telling stories of her youth and entertaining everyone, expect Neville, who Lavender had expected, had heard them all before. She found it most enthralling, and after lunch they all retried back to the lounge to listen to the Minister's speech and then the Muggle Queen's speech, (Dean's insistence.)

After the queen's speech Neville and William had fallen asleep and Seamus gave Lavender a poke who was falling asleep as well, she now felt tired. She gave a small grunt at Seamus who whispered "**Lavs come with me a min? I wanna show ya summit"** Sighing she rolled off the bed and walked with her hand in Seamus as she followed him outside. **"What's the matter Shay?"** She asked curiously as she sat on the seat next to him. He looked nervous for some reason. **"Shay?"** she asked again when he didn't respond. **"Why did you bring me outside? It's freezing" **she said poking him and he seemed to come back to his senses. Turning to face her he smiled and rummaged in his pocket for a moment **"Look, I know ya said, no "big" presents, and well this isn't big, well it is, but I didn't spend owt on it…"** Lavender nudged him again **"Shay you're rambling. What is it?"** She asked, feeling a little nervous herself as he pulled out a box.

Lavender eyed him suspiciously **"Shay…that's not what I think it might be because you know we're not ready for that!"** She said nervously hoping to god not to hurt him. Seamus smiled at her **"No its not, not yet anyway, I know we're not ready…One day… It's something me da gave me ma when they moved in together. It's a ****fáinne Chladaigh, a ****claddagh ring to you. It's te be worn on ya thumb… and I thought… well I could give ya it to show ya how much I love you"** He opened the box and a small silver Claddagh ring sat nestled in the box. Lavender had heard of them and had seen the one his mum wore when she went to visit. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips **"Shay, I don't need a ring to know you love me"** she smiled at him warmly her hand on his face **"Aye a kna, I just wanted to."** He smiled back at her kissing the palm of her hand as Lavender used her other hand to take the small ring out of her hand and placed it on her thumb on her right hand, the heart pointing towards her. She knew all about this rings, she had always admired these rings and now she had one of her own. **"Thank you Shay. I love it and I love you."** Seamus smiled his charming Irish smile at her and kissed her softly **"I love you too. Merry Christmas" **He murmured against her lips before kissing her again. The pair sat on the bench kissing as it started to snow.

It really the perfect Christmas.

**Authors note: Sorry it's a bit… flaky in the middle… and a very fluffy ending but its not Christmas without snow! And we all love a bit of Lavs/Shay Fluff don't we? Also I have tried to explain –how- Lavender and Hannah know each other. I know it's not "canon" but I love Hannah and Neville and I Role play with them on Twitter and their Lavender's Besties on there and so I wanted to write them into this. So I hope you continue to enjoy my Fic!**

**R & R please…**


	20. Chapter 20: A New Year, A New Start

**Sorry it has taken so long to update: Life has been a bit mental, i promise to try and keep updating, i hope you like this next chapter. Please Read and Review. I do like them :D they encourage me to write more!**

**Please Note: I do not own Harry Potter i just wish i did...**

Chapter 20: Putting the past to bed: A New Year A New Start

It was New Years Eve, Lavender was sat in a red cocktail dress and matching heels as she waited for Seamus to finish getting ready. Twirling her wand around one of the small blonde curls that were hanging loosely by her face she thought back over the last year. So many things had changed. So many things were different, people had faced losses, death and torture, she herself had been changed beyond all belief, scarred forever and with that horrible reminder of that final battle but if she was honest, she was happy, she was with the man she loved and he loved her back regardless of what she was. She had the most amazing friends who had stuck by her through thick and thin and through the darkest periods of her life.

After 10 minutes Seamus finally opened the door, looking smart in a pair of dark jeans, a shirt and a tie. Smiling Lavender stood up and walked over to him, kissing his lips before adjusting his tie "**You would think you would know how to tie a tie after doing it for 7 years"** she teased as Seamus wrapped his arms around her petit waist. "**Maybe I want ya to do it for is Lavs" **he said with a smirk as he kissed her and then twirled her in a circle "**Ya look amazing love" **he said, eyes twinkling as he took in his girlfriends form. She beamed at him "**You don't look so bad yourself. Now come on or we are going to be late" ** she said with a smile dragging him over to the fireplace and throwing in some floo powder and pulled him in with her so they could go together, **"The Leaky Cauldron" ** she said with a shout and the two of them shot of up the fire place.

Moments later one of the smaller rooms of the Leaky Cauldron came into view, untangling herself from Seamus, Lavender took a step out and waved at her best friend who was in the other room but she could see clearly **"Hey Han!"** she called from the fire place as she felt Seamus take her hand and lead her into the room where several people know milled about. As the two of them walked into the room they were greeted by the faces of their class mates. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Grace and a few others. She turned to smile at Hannah as she walked behind her and hugged her "**Parvati will be soon, her and Padma were in India for Christmas so they will be late" **she explained before Lavender could ask about her other best friend. Neville handed them both a drink as Harry cleared his throat, to make a toast "**Another year... gone" ** he started, his eyes twinkling at the joke, using the words Dumbledore had used at the end of every term, chuckles echoed around the group as he continued **"I know this year has been hard, harder than we all thought last year but we're all here together so lets make the best of it. Happy New Year" **he said raising his goblet and everyone followed suit, raising their goblets repeating his words **"Happy New Year" **and with that the party got under way.

Hannah had out done herself, the Leaky Cauldron was spotless, music was chiming through the old pub, yet it didn't look old, new paint coated the walls and each wall was a shimmering with the lights from fairies, people were dancing and laughing and catching up. Seamus was having a drinking competition with a few of the guys. Lavender found it rather amusing as she sat talking with Hermione and Ginny, they were telling her about their wedding plans. Both of them were to marry soon in the new year, a few months before Hannah and Neville, she couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy as the girls talked happily about their plans, occasionally, subconsciously playing with their rings. She knew she had no reason to be jealous but she couldn't help it, it was the one thing she had longed for, to be someone's wife. She was about to reply to Hermione's last question when she sensed a presence. Her scenes picking up that of her other best friends, two minutes before she was about to knock on the door Lavender squealed much to the fright of everyone and ran to the door flung it open and pulled Parvati and Padma into the room, everyone's faces turning to amusement looking from Lavender to Seamus who shook his head amused and said "**Wolf Senses. There's nee surprising 'er" **he joked as he walked over to greet his girlfriend's best friends.

The party in full swing with the arrival of the Patil twins, drinks flowing , music playing and people chatting, Lavender leaned back on her seat smiling as Seamus brought her another drink, normally she was not one to drink a lot but tonight she felt like celebrating, she beamed as Seamus brought her another glass of wine and sat next to her, shuffling in her seat she kissed him on the cheek smiling "**Thanks love" **she said, her voice quavering a little due to the alcohol. Seamus grinned at her drunkenly, both him and Dean had drank through a bottle of firewhiskey, Dean was off getting water from Grace as he looked like he was going to be sick, but Seamus was just smiling, **"No worries"** he replied pulling her onto his lap and hugging her. She sat there for a moment just breathing in his scent and taking in her surroundings before she picked up something else.

A disgusting smell, rust, copper, dirt all mixed into one, along with the presence of Magic, it was an unfamiliar scent to her, but she knew it from somewhere, somewhere in the back of her mind... She tensed up and Seamus noticed **"Lavs... what is it?"** he asked, before he had a chance to say anything more she got up on her feet grabbed her wand and ran outside, leaving Seamus worried and confused. She ran into the alley way her nose following the scent as she racked her brain trying to figure it out, as she turned the corner she saw the outline of a tall, dark figure, the closer she got, the more the scent burned into her and made her shudder, it made her scars burn and before the voice spoke, she knew who it was...

"**I knew you would be unable to resist..."** came the voice of one, Fenrir Greyback "**Knew you would come looking...like i came looking for you"** his voice was almost crooning as he walked closer to Lavender, she narrowed her eyes, his scent disgusting her, his appearance, which was coming into affect as he moved closer to the light, caused her stomach to turn, he looked more savage than ever, more wild, more untameable than he had ever been. **"I was not looking for you."** She hissed back at him, taking a step back, her free hand wrapping around the coin on her neck, the coin which used to be a DA coin which she fashioned into a necklace, **"Your scent... disgusted me. I thought something was dead..."** she hissed back her thoughts trying to send a message, _"It's Him."_ She thought "_Greyback"_ she thought hard and she felt her coin burn in her hand as the message changed. She just hoped the others had their coin with them also. **"I know that's not true sweet child"** he said his voice still crooning taking yet another step closer to her "**You wanted to find me... like i wanted to find you... You crave what i offer"** he continued as she gripped her wand tighter ready to strike if she needed, her aim was quicker and more true than anyone else in the order but she was confused as to how he found her. This curiosity taking over, not lowering her wand she asked **"Just HOW did you find me? I thought you were dead"** she spat, hatred etched in each of her words. He let out a soft chuckle **"Child...dear sweet child... a father always knows where to find his children, besides, no mere man can kill me, i escaped capture. I know when people are coming... just like you"** he said taking a final step being right in front of her, one hand stretched out, to caress her soft cheek as she heard footsteps, running and then a voice, **"Get ya hands off 'er ya beast"** came the dulcet Irish tones of Seamus, followed by Neville, Hannah and Harry, all of them grasping their wands tightly. Lavender pushed Greyback away **"You are not my father, I don't care what you did to me. I will never join you. I am nothing like you"** she said, conviction evident in every syllable as she held her wand a little higher "**You have a choice, Greyback. Go quietly, with Harry to the Ministry... or face us...me"** she hissed menace in her words, anger and adrenaline running through her, she was not scared, she could sense that he knew that, that he knew she was being serious. **"Child. Don't be foolish. No mere man could kill me, so why should i come quietly?"** he amusement on his face. **"I am no **_**mere man**_**. Remember. You saw to that"** she hissed. Harry, Seamus, Hannah and Neville all watching quietly, their wands on Greyback. Harry had moved a little in front of them, ready to make the arrest but it was unnecessary, Greyback had reached for his wand at Lavender's words but she had disarmed him before she, and the other four screamed "**Stupefy"** each spell hitting in a different place, but Lavender, with deadly accuracy, hit him above the heart with full force, knocking him off his feet, his eyes going wide as he crumpled to the floor.

She didn't move for a moment she just stood glaring at the spot he had been standing, Seamus ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she could sense his fear, his panic as Harry walked over to the seemingly unconscious body and bent down **"Lavs...are ya ok?"** Seamus exclaimed kissing her cheek as Hannah and Neville hugged her as well before Harry stood up **"Well... he's no longer a threat"** he said, no sense of remorse in his tone **"Nicely done Lavs"** he congratulated her as Seamus and Hannah led her back inside. Neville and Harry had gone to get the Minister to sort this out. Lavender smiled as she walked back, she should feel bad but she had finally done it, she got her revenge for what he had done. Hannah walked back in to tell the others as Seamus kept Lavender outside for a second "**Don't ya ever do that to is again Lavs... ya had me scared stiff"** he exclaimed as he hugged her and she smiled **"I don't think i have to worry about that ever again... but i promise, even if my Wolfgirl sense something, i'll always let you know"** she smiled and kissed him. The pair made their way inside as the clock chimed twelve. Cheers of "**HAPPY NEW YEAR"** rang through the pub, everyone kissing their respective partner, as Lavender turned to Seamus and kissed him **"Happy New Year Shay"** she smiled kissing him **"I love you"** as Seamus grinned ""**Athbhliain faoi Mhaise Duit" **and kissed her, as she looked confused he whispered **"Happy New Year... and i love you too"** before sealing his lips to hers once more. The past year behind them, it was a new year and a new start for them all.


End file.
